THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Aidou sleeps with a special girl... Only to find out that he is suppose to hate her... Vampires Vs Werewolves! AidouXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the second Vampire Knight story I have done. It is a love story but is also a lot about war between two species.**

* * *

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter One**

As she stared down at the water of the river, her older sister, Luna, walked up behind her. Emiko looked up from the spot that she was staring, she beamed at her and Luna smiled back, her sisters pinkish hair was cut short like a bob and it shone in the night light with her yellow eyes gleaming like two stars, her lips are thin as she had on a smile, it was almost impossible for Luna to have anything but a kind smile, her sister was as thin as a pin and very pretty, the only blemish on her skin was the scar on her face. Each werewolf had a special marking that looked like a scar under their left eye, Luna's was exactly like an arrow, pretty plain and simple. Luna was wearing a very basic dark purple dress that had no sleeves and fell just above her knees, it had a low collar and she wore no shoes or socks.

The two sisters were very close even though their father banished Luna from the home so she was forced to move in with her mate.

"How are you sister?" Luna asked, sitting down on the cool grass and resting her arms gently on her knees.

"I am well" Emiko nodded, she had been raised on manners and it was a hard habit to break.

"I heard about your engagement" Luna said casually and Emiko blushed

"Yes... Kana is an alpha so I shall be happy with him" Emiko said

"Is this your choice? Or his?" Luna was referring to their father who she normally called by he/him/his since she was a little girl.

"It is both of us, a joint decision" Emiko lied quietly

Luna laughed "Joint decision? He doesn't know the meaning of those words!"

"Well I am happy with his choice. Kana is very rich, very handsome and a fierce fighter" Emiko said, though it was clear from the sound of her voice that she was not happy at all.

"You could be happy you know" Luna sighed

"I care too much for mother and fathers happiness to do that, and Kage would never forgive me" she paused but then added quickly "and I told you I _AM _happy with Kana." Emiko was a very bad liar

"Emiko... I love you... But you are so stupid" Luna suddenly walked back to the house where her mate was currently waking from a nap.

Emiko looked back down into the water again; she looked up at her bright yellow eyes, her scar was just two long lines that ended in curls, she began to play with a strand of her dark red hair, most of it hung down lose but two large strands were put into pig tails on the side of her head, skinny like her sister but no where near as tall, Emiko was pretty but not as beautiful as many other werewolves so why did Kana want to marry her?

In truth she had meet Kana before and felt no strong feelings for him, actually she felt no feelings what's so ever. He was very mean and very cruel and he bragged to anyone he knew wouldn't tell how he murdered his own parents just to gain their fortune... Even if anyone did tell no one would be able to do anything because he was an alpha. It was not just that she didn't love him... it was that she was afraid of him. He murdered his family just for money, if the time came that he found out if maybe she died he would get all her money, would he take the opportunity and get even more money? Would he murder her as well as his parents? Would her life be short lived?

These thoughts haunted her ever since her father told her the news.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Emiko sat in her chair at the dinner table, not very long but long enough to fit at least two to three family members, she was drawing a picture of her own family. Emiko was a very skilled artist and tried to work on her skills whenever she had the time. As she was doing this her father, Yukio, walked into the room, followed by Kana the alpha she was to marry very soon. The two stood in front of her in silence and waited until she had done the tricky curl of her mother's blazing scarlet hair that went very far passed her shoulders and laid down her pencil before they spoke._

"_Emiko, my darling child, I have the pleasure of saying that Kana asked for your hand in marriage" Yukio said, beaming proudly._

_And Emiko, who did nothing but crave making her family happy, saw how pleased he was with this. Even though she did not feel the same joy as he did she would do anything to make her father pleased with her, so she pushed back from the table and walked around, she bowed to Kana and smiled brightly as if this was the day she was waiting for her whole life._

"_Emiko" Kana held out his hand, his voice was rather soft and lyrical but at the same time there was something in it that said he was a horrible child, he stared at her, he had short black hair, cut and styled to match his handsome features. Like every other werewolf he had a certain red scar under his dark grey left eye. Even if the mark was exactly the same only an inch longer, that was their mark, no mark was exactly alike, some may be similar but none would be the exact same. Kana's was like a lightning bolt except it had three lines going through it._

_Emiko took his hand and beamed at him happily, she allowed him to pull her knuckles up to his lips and kiss them. His lips were soft against her skin but they made her shiver slightly with disgust however Emiko managed to mask it as a shiver of pleasure, even though acting this way made her want to be sick. Although she was a bad liar, she was good at masking her emotions on her face which was always good when she wanted to make her father smile like he was at the moment as he watched the scene between the two._

_Even if she was miserable, she would force herself to smile just so he father would join in as well._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

From that point onwards, plans had been made for the two to wed as soon as it was possible. Emiko couldn't help but get a strange feeling in her stomach whenever she thought of marrying such a man, it was like her stomach was rolling over into tighter and tighter knots and at the same time it was jumping up and down, trying to make her throw up. She did feel sick and she did want to run away and leave the family much like Luna had (except of course, Luna had been thrown out, she didn't leave on her own free will, if she had a choice she would probably try and return) but she could never abandon her father and put so much shame on the whole family name.

She looked around when her sharp senses pricked her ears to the sound of footsteps, Luna and Makoto were stepping out of the small hut like home they lived in, there was a full moon tonight so everyone had to go outside to run otherwise they would destroy their houses, as they all grew so large. Emiko looked sad, her family did not know she visited her sister, if they did she would be in a lot of trouble with everyone, which meant she had to get home and run with the family rather than stay with her beloved sister.

She remembered when she and Luna were younger; they used to run together all the time! It was their thing, if they were not running with the family Luna would take Emiko out and run wild, showing her the best places to go, where she could rest if she grew tired (which was VERY rare for their kind) and places where food was best, all of course which were secret to everyone except Luna and Emiko. Luna hadn't even told her mate about them.

"I must go now" Emiko sighed

"We understand" Luna smiled

"Come visit soon" Makoto nodded, he was always friendly towards her and always made her feel as if their home was her home.

Emiko gave them one last smile before she turned her back to them, she stripped off her clothes that Luna had given her when she arrived (a plain white blouse with a dark blue denim skirt and like his sister she wore no shoes or socks on her feet, werewolves feet were very tough, whether in human form or in werewolf form) until she was as naked as a new born baby, then, she closed her eyes and allowed her body to snap and shift into its wolfen state.

It had hurt a little when she was younger but as they grew, werewolves grew accustom to pain and it no longer bothered them. She was rather large even though her human body was not very big and she had the slight look of a bear, but only from far away. She had a bright red main with white paws and a tinge of a grey underbelly, her eyes remained the exact same and the scar under her left eye was clearly visible even under the fur.

Nodding towards her sister and Makoto, Emiko spun around and began to run. Werewolves ran faster than any other creature in existence, many thought it was so they could run away but actually it was so they could catch their pray, they ran faster than vampires if they worked hard but it did tire them out if they pushed themselves and kept going but most vampires tend not to run but to attack head on. People didn't know if this was stupid or brave half the time.

Emiko hurried, leaping over great rivers and darting in between trees. Where she lived there were no humans, the ground and area all around was far too dangerous for travellers and although you had the one or two come around the wolves usual disposed of them as a treat for behaving for so long. Otherwise it was prefect for the wolves to set up a home in peace.

Emiko reached her home just as Yukio and her mother, Hoshi and her brother, Kage all came out of the house, the family all together, they each had stern straight faces but when Kage saw her his broke into a large grin.

"Where have you been?" Yukio asked sternly

"For a run" although her body was large and fierce she still had her girly, high pitched like small voice so it looked like someone was speaking for her "I am sorry father" she added

"Never mind, the moon, she shows herself" Hoshi said in a loud whisper

Werewolves often had strong beliefs and the moon was often referred to as 'she' for some believed the moon was like a God who gave the werewolves their power and strength. That the moon wanted the wolves to win the fight between the two creatures of the night that had been raging on for longer than young Emiko could even remember, werewolves... and Vampires.

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou followed Kaname to his room. He was asking for permission to leave the school ground to go to a party tomorrow night. He had asked in the early morning and Kaname had spent the whole day thinking it over in his head and finally when he reached a conclusion and he had asked Aidou to meet him in his room so that he may tell him if he could go or not.

"I am sorry Aidou" Kaname started as soon as they were in his room and sitting down "But the answer is no"

"But..." Aidou began then sighed and nodded, bowing to him "As you wish, Kaname" he knew he couldn't fight with him, that would only get him in a lot of trouble, and not by Kaname but by everyone else who respected Kaname so much, himself included.

"You should get some sleep" Kaname said sadly, he didn't like making Aidou miss out on things he showed an interest in and did his best to find the positive thing so that he could go but Kaname could see nothing positive about drinking, sex and draining humans in front of a crowd, which he was pretty sure Aidou would be doing by the end of the night.

Again Aidou bowed to him in complete respect and slowly stood before he left the room. He was very disappointed that he could no go to the party. It was going to be a big deal for quite a few people and there would be a lot of pretty young girls. One of his childhood friends had been the one to call him and tell him about the party and they were going to go and try and catch up again, and also maybe have a few drinks and meet a few blood filled human girls.

Aidou was a flirt, he loved it when they chased him and he loved making them faint by blowing kisses which he normally did when he was walking to his class with the rest of the Night Class. But all the times he was only teasing the girls, and having a little laugh. It would take a very special girl to win his heart and he doubted that she would be coming around any time soon. So for now he would play around and have fun as a single handsome teenager or as he preferred to be called, a young adult since he had twice the brains of any other grown up.

Back to the matter at hand anyway, he REALLY did want to go! It wasn't fair! But he couldn't argue back with Kaname and he wasn't a child to storm around, throwing his arms in the air and whining like a baby being told he couldn't stay up late. So he sighed one more time before pushing the whole idea out of his mind.

Aidou stepped into the room he shared with Kain and grinned to see his cousin fast asleep. Its not that he found it cute or anything, in fact Kain was far from cute when he slept, he lay sprawled on the bed with his mouth hanging open slightly, no Aidou grinned because of how he sometimes tormented Kain in his sleep by leaving things on his bed. He only ever just put things on his head and face as a tease, he tried going over board by drawing or pouring water on the bed so it looked like he wet himself but Kain had then made it clear that he was not to do that anymore ever again to him. Kain was really nice when he wanted to be but at the same time when he wanted to make an impression, he MADE an impression.

Instead Aidou yawned and went to the bed, he stripped down and the re dressed in his pyjamas before climbing under the covers and lay there. Soon he was able to drift off into his own lovely slumber of sleep before waking the next morning.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I basically plan to put up a new chapter as soon as I get at least one email telling me someone has either reviewed or saved to favourites or something, this shows people want to read it. I will continue putting the chapters up but very slowly so please review.**

* * *

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter Two**

Aidou was woken the next morning by a very annoying alarm. It took him only a moment before he realized that the alarm was actually his phone ringing. He sluggishly reached over and pressed it to his ear, grumbling.

"'Ello?"

"Aidou did you ask?" came his excited friend's voice

"Huh? What?" Aidou frowned and rubbed his eyes before he remembered

"About the party!" his friend, Sousuke snapped

"Oh yeah, he said no" Aidou mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking over at Kain, who was still fast asleep in his bed before he added "Sorry"

"What do you mean 'no'!" he snapped through the phone

"I mean he didn't say yes, I said I was sorry but I can't go, not if Kaname said I can't, maybe some other time" Aidou sighed

"But I am only in town today! Cant you like... sneak out or something?"

"No I can not!" Aidou snarled quietly, watching to make sure Kain remained asleep

"Please Aidou, I really want to have fun with you like when we were kids!" he pleaded

"I know but I really can't" Aidou moaned standing and heading to the bathroom

"What exactly did he say?" Sousuke asked

"I dunno" Aidou mumbled as he began to brush his teeth "Somefin' like, oh I dunno... 'No'!"

"Exact words Aidou!" he snapped

"Um..." Aidou thought back "along the lines of, 'I am sorry Aidou but the answer is no'"

"Perfect" he could almost hear Sousuke grin

Aidou stood and listened to his friend twist the words. For a while he resisted. He had finished washing, dressed and getting ready to go down to class before he final agreed to it. He agreed he would get permission to go to town on his own but instead he would sneak to the party, have a good time, and then be back before anyone realized a thing!

"You're a real mate!" he said and Aidou could tell he was grinning "See ya tonight!"

He sighed as he hung up and made his way down to the class, as he was walking down the steps he saw a new building was being put up through the window. He was going to open the window and stick his head out for a better look when he was called.

"Hanabusa!" came Ruka's annoying voice

"I'm coming!" he called back and hurried down the steps where everyone was already waiting for him and Kain who was just finishing off in the bathroom.

Then when Kain came down they headed off outside to normal lessons. Aidou spent the whole time, biting his lip nervously until he asked to see the Headmaster.

"I am going to be in so much trouble if I am caught" he mumbled to himself before knocking on Cross door.

***VK*VK*VK***

"It will be perfect" Luna grinned

Emiko had once again gone for a 'run' and secretly visited her sister, but she hadn't expected this. She never expected Luna to suggest she go to a party, at such a time for such a reason. Luna said it would be her last chance to have some fun and that there was no time like the present unless Emiko wanted to wait till later and cheat on her new husband.

"I cannot Luna" Emiko sighed

"Why not?" Luna challenged her

"Because it is wrong" Emiko gasped

"No it isn't, you aint married yet" Luna pushed "Come on Emiko, the party is all about fun, give me one good reason why you won't go"

"Father" Emiko said

"I said a GOOD reason" Luna sighed impatiently

"Come on Luna you know this will be bad if I go" Emiko moaned

"Emiko, I hate to do this, but if you don't go, I will get Makoto to tell father you have been visiting me" Luna threatened

"You wouldn't" Emiko growled

"Maybe... maybe not"

Emiko didn't think Luna would do that to her, but honestly, she wasn't sure about Makoto even if he was such a nice person. So, angrily, she agreed. But only if Luna agreed to some terms.

"I can leave when I want" Emiko said

"But you have to stay at least an hour" Luna said quickly

"I don't have to drink anything!" Emiko snapped

"You have to have ONE alcoholic drink" Luna said

"No" Emiko snapped

"Yes!" Luna snapped back, grinning cheerfully

"Fine" Emiko grumbled then said "But you come too"

"I can't" Luna pulled a face "Makoto is dragging me to visit his folks"

"Then how will you know if I go?" she smirked

"Already thought about it" she grinned "Nancy will take you"

"Who?" Emiko blinked

"Nancy, my old mate from when I was like three! We meet up and she said she was going so I asked if she could take you and she said yes" Luna grinned

"But..." Emiko began then gave in "Fine"

"Good, now go home and get ready, tell mum and dad that you are just going to play with some friends, don't change into the wolf, and get some nice clothes and come back here, it isn't that far away" it was but they were so used to running that it didn't seem that long anyway.

"Alright" Emiko sighed and stood, she stripped down and changed, then began to run as fast as she could home.

It didn't take long before she was in her small room and looking at her clothes. Emiko never truly cared about fashion really, so she didn't have much to wear. In the end she settled for a black top with a purple flower pattern on the front and a pair of black tights with a dark purple skirt. Emiko left her hair the way it was and pulled on a pair of plain black shoes.

For a moment she stared at herself in a mirror before she shook her head and decided against makeup. She wasn't going to impress any boys; she was going to get Luna off of her back.

Then slowly Emiko went into the room where Hoshi sat. Slowly she stepped over and requested time to go out once more with a friend. It was safer to ask Hoshi because she never questioned Emiko's actions.

"Yes" Hoshi mumbled

"Thank you" Emiko nodded at her before leaving the house, she slipped off her shoes and even her tights, deciding to put them on at Luna's.

And then she was off, running down through the trees, over streams and between rocks. It took much longer to get back to her sisters while she was in her human. But eventually, she was there. Luna was waiting for her calmly outside with Makoto and a young woman.

"Emiko" Luna beamed "This is Nancy"

"Hi" Emiko mumbled

"Good to meet cha" she grinned and winked, brushing back her blond hair

"Nancy will take you to the party and take you home again" Luna grinned "Have fun"

Then she and Makoto where gone. Emiko looked at Nancy and forced a smile. Nancy was rather pretty, chubby with black hair, grey eyes. Overall she wasn't bad looking but Emiko certainly wasn't going to remember her much after this night.

"Ready to go?" Nancy asked

"Yeah... How are we getting there?" Emiko asked

"Run of course, strip down, we will find an alley when we are there" and she began to undress

When they were both naked, they quickly placed their clothes in a bag around Nancy's neck before changing, and then they were able to run without any worry.

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou felt really bad about this. He didn't like that he had snuck out or that he had lied to Kaname... But it was not like it was hurting him or anything. At least that was what Sousuke kept telling him when ever he saw the worried look plastered over his friends face.

"Come on!" he grinned "We are here now"

It wasn't a night club; it was actually someone's own home. It was very dark though and there were loads of half drunk teenagers out the front, laughing. Aidou resisted the erg to mock them and walked passed with Sousuke. His friend had managed to convince Aidou to wear a black shirt with dark blue jeans and trainers. He was still trying to convince him about the gloves and sunglasses but Aidou plain refused.

"Sunglasses are in now; you will stick out if you don't wear them!" Sousuke pushed "And there will be a lot of blinding light inside"

He was right, the minute they stepped inside Aidou gasped and snatched the glasses from him, when he placed them on he discovered it was much better. If he looked, he would still be blinded by the duller colours but at least he could look forward now.

"Now you just need to wear the gloves!" he grinned

"No way" Aidou growled

"That's what you said about the gloves" Sousuke smirked

"Yeah but I mean it"

"The food her has a lot of slime" Sousuke sang

"I will take my chances"

As the minutes passed more and more girls asked both Aidou and Sousuke to dance. And of course both of them agreed each time. They danced with a few before meeting up and smirking at how many more pleaded for dances. Unlike Aidou, Sousuke made fake promises and kisses, promising to call and keep up with them.

More time passed and Aidou became more and more tired and bored of all this. He was just considering leaving when someone caught his eye. A girl just walked in with an older one, Emiko's red hair seemed to shine in the multi coloured lights from the disco bulb. She looked different, more annoyed, like she also didn't want to be there.

Aidou saw Sousuke, making sure he wasn't near this one, and then made his way over. Nancy had already gotten caught in the fun and had run off, leaving Emiko to stand there, looking and feeling like an idiot. She would have left had she not known that Luna would hear and Nancy had a car in which she had drove them through down half the way so no one would spot them in their wolf form so she was he ride home.

Soon Aidou reached her, he put on one of his smiles and lowered his sun glasses down to his nose (now he was no longer facing the bright lights) and raised his eyebrows.

"Hi, can I ask for a dance" Aidou smiled

"Um. Sorry. No" Emiko said bluntly and walked off

Aidou blinked as she passed him and looked around. No one had ever turned him down so blankly before... Wait... No one had ever turned him down before EVER! This was not something he was used to. Emiko walked over to get some drinks and Aidou scowled, following her.

"Hay, its OK, if you are nervous" Aidou said coolly "I am used to that" he flashed her a grin

"But I take it, you are not used to being rejected" she snorted and walked passed him once again

"...At least tell me your name" Aidou pushed

"You will laugh" she whispered, faking embarrassment

"No I wont" He smiled "I promise

"...It's Business"

"Business?" Aidou rose an eyebrow

"My first names Nunya"

"Nunya Business?" It didn't take too long to figure it out, he rolled his eyes and mumbled "None your business huh?"

Emiko beamed at him "Smart boy" then she walked off

Aidou stared after her, frowning but then he shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. So what if one girl had said no, there were still plenty others he could charm. Which he did find as he began to flirt with other girls and dance with one or two more than twice.

But all the while he flirted and danced with young pretty girls. He kept looking up at Emiko, who he occasionally found staring back. When they caught each others eye, Emiko would act like she was simply looking around the room, but Aidou found he was unable to do anything but stare at her. Not in a flirting way but a plain staring.

This caused trouble when the girls he was with saw him and got mad, thinking he was trying to make her jealous or something. This usually resulted in him getting slapped or his feet trod on but as a vampire none of this hurt him. The last girl angrily stomped on his foot and then slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek angrily.

He still just watched Emiko, wondering of her name, of anything about her. As he was watching her, Sousuke came up with a young girl saying they were going to 'the rooms' where others went. It was basically rooms set up with half a dozen double beds for others to sleep in.

"Have fun" Sousuke grinned and walked off

Aidou looked back over at Emiko to see she was being harassed by a very large bloke. He was grabbing her hand and pulling her to the doors that led to one of the many rooms.

Acting without thinking, Aidou ran forward at such a speed no one saw him. He appeared in between the two and pushed the boy roughly away angrily.

"Back off" Aidou said

"Make me" he growled then jumped at them but Aidou just punched him in the face, knocking him back

"I said... Back... Off" Aidou growled darkly

The boy stared at him with wide eyes and moved away quickly "O...Ok man... Calm down dude" he then spun and hurried away.

Aidou looked around at Emiko who was blinking at him "Um... Thanks?"

"You could thank me with a dance?" Aidou smiled, but it was a warm smile

"If I do will you leave me alone" Emiko asked, not in a mean way, just a question

"If you want" he shrugged

Slowly he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, it was a normal song with a normal beat and the two faced each other, moving their bodies in time with the beat. As they did, Aidou asked questions.

"Can I have your name now?"

"That wasn't part of the thanks" she noted then before he could reply she said "My names Emiko, what's yours?"

"Hanabusa"

"How old are you?"

"seventeen" he shrugged "You?"

"Sixteen" she smiled and brushed hair from her face, their voices were loud so they could hear each other over the music "Do you go to school? Or do you work?"

"I go to a private school" he winked, but she probably didn't see under his sunglasses

"I am going to one with my brother soon" she grinned "I guess I am kind of nervous"

"Do you live around here?" Aidou asked

"No, my sister forced me to come, I didn't really want to" Emiko blushed

Suddenly the music stopped and it was changed to a very slow song. Her blush deepened but Aidou seemed unaffected by this and held out his hand "Would you mind?"

"I shouldn't" Emiko mumbled just over the music

"Why? Got a boyfriend?"

"You could say that"

"Is he here?"

"No" she admitted

"Then he wont mind what he doesn't know" Aidou grinned

Emiko rolled her eyes but slowly placed her hands on his shoulder with his hands placed gently on her waist. They moved slowly now.

"So your sister made you come?" Aidou asked "My friend forced me, is your sister then one you were with"

"No, that was her friend" Emiko shrugged and smiled "This is nice" she blushed as she admitted that but Aidou ignored it and grinned back.

"Yeah it is"

"How come you are dancing with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you could be dancing with any girl here, why me?"

"I dunno... there is just something about you" He smiled

Emiko blushed and looked at her feet, when she looked up she looked ready to burst into something, whether it was tears or laughter, Aidou didn't know.

"You thirsty?" she asked

"Sure" he shrugged, and very sadly lowered his hands

They walked over to the nearest juice bar and got them both an alcoholic drink. When he handed it to Emiko he had no idea she had never had this before so she gulped it down.

"Mmmm" she smiled "This is lovely", she finished hers off and got another

The two stood by the table, had their drinks and spoke. Aidou didn't have nearly as many as Emiko and soon she was laughing at the worst of jokes and losing her balance, having to be held up right by Aidou before she fell again.

"Do you want to find a room to lie down?" Aidou suggested as she nearly fell again

"Um OK" she giggled and dropped her drink on the table so it spilt, she held up her arms like a baby and whispered "Carry me"

Aidou blinked but slowly picked her up wedding style and carried her along one of the rooms, it looked like it was originally a study but like all over rooms a mattress had been placed down for sleeping couples. Aidou lay Emiko down and went over, locking the door. He then walked back over to her.

"You know something" she sighed dreamily "I think you're a cutey!"

"Um... Thank you" Aidou smiled, something about the way she said it made him grin

"Come here" she whispered and he leant down "I liiiiiike you" she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, their lips connecting in a solid kiss...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. So, thank you for all the reviews, sorry if I go on abit with my OC's I will try and stop that. Keep reviewing please, it makes me feel happy and when I am happy I write more an****d faster!**

* * *

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter Three**

They were both awoken by the same rough noise. It was a loud knocking on the door. The knocking turned into thumping and soon it sounded like whoever it was, was really trying to break the door down just to get inside. Aidou grumbled angrily and tightened his grip around the body that lay with him, it was only when her hair tickled his chest that he opened his eyes and blinked, looking down to see Emiko laying, naked, on him, her head on his chest, one of her legs over him and her hand on his hip. She was still fast asleep and she looked like an angel. Corny? Maybe but it was true.

Aidou wanted to sit up but he dare not move in case he disturbed her. She would probably not be very happy that he had taken advantage of her while she was drunk but Aidou couldn't help himself, after she had kissed him it just seemed right. There was something about her, the way she had kissed him, the way she fit so perfectly into his arms when he held her to his heart. It all just seemed to perfect, everything was so brilliant.

Then she stirred and moaned as she looked up at him. Instead of screaming and jumping and shouting like he had expected her to do when she realized what had happened, instead she brought her hand, lay it on his shoulder and leaned up, allowing their lips to meet once again. Aidou shut his eyes and kissed back, his hands going around and landing softly on her lower back, pulling her closer to him, skin to skin, bone to bone, and heart to heart.

But before they could have some more fun all over again, the door was knocked on yet another time, only this time it was smashed into with incredible force, this time it actually came off from the frame, it landed on the floor with a loud crash. There stood a very annoyed and very angry Kage, staring at the scene with open disgust.

"Kage!" Emiko gasped and pulled the blanket they had used to cover themselves as they slept, drawing back from Aidou like he suddenly caught fire.

"Emiko!" Kage shouted, his eyes wide with shock, his face then turning white with rage

"Kage" Aidou snarled suddenly, he stood, ignoring that he was naked and glared at the other boy with open hate.

"Aidou!" Kage growled, his body growing low as he began to change into the wolf.

"Boys!" Emiko shouted desperately but it was too late to stop them now.

Kage had turned, he broke some of the wall as his body grew in the small space of the room and he pounced at Aidou who leapt back at him, fangs showing in a vicious growl as his lips peeled back. Emiko gasped as she realized that the boy she had just slept with was in fact, a vampire. She watched as the two began to bite and claw, desperate to cause the most pain, but it was only when Kage pushed him away far enough to successfully leap forward and sink his teeth into Aidou upper arm and ripped, causing the blond to scream in agony and blood to fall down and splatter onto the wooden cold floor, that Emiko snapped out of it.

"NO!" Emiko ran forward and jumped in between them when Aidou fell back, he looked up to see her holding her arms out, protecting Aidou, staring at the werewolf, tears falling down her cheeks "Please brother! Please stop!"

"Brother?" Aidou gasped, clutching his arm, which had already began to heal.

"Move out of the way Emiko" Kage snarled, eyes locked on Aidou "I said move!"

"Brother please stop. Enough, no more fighting please" Emiko sobbed hard tears

"...Move" he growled, one more time, when she didn't move he gave in and slowly allowed his body to return to its original shape, he stood naked now, his clothes lay, ripped on the floor and he was breathing heavily from the fight "What are you doing here" he snarled to his sister.

"Lu..." she stopped herself, she was about to say her sisters name "I wanted... one more night out while I was single, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you" he hissed "I didn't realize you were disgracing the family"

"You're..." Aidou shouted over them, standing and glaring at Emiko "You're a werewolf?"

"And you are a vampire" Emiko whispered, while his was a question hers was just a statement.

"..." They stared at each other for a moment before Aidou reached down, snatched his clothes, pulled them over his body and stormed passed, taking care to snarl as he passed Kage and accidently bump his shoulder.

Kage snarled and went to attack him but Emiko ran forward and grabbed his arm begging him to stop. The last thing that Aidou hear was Kage asking if she realized what had happened as if she had been oblivious to it all, but then he was pushing passed the remainder of the still drunken party idiots and out of the door into the street. He didn't wait for Sousuke to catch up (though honestly he wasn't even sure where his friend was, probably asleep like he was with a girl, either way he would call him to ask what happened and then to say goodbye) and he didn't wait to hear Emiko whisper a goodbye.

Aidou was so mad at himself for allowing that to happen. He never so much as kissed girls on the cheek, let alone sleep with them! Why her? Why did it have to be a werewolf? The more he thought about it, the more furious he made himself, and soon he had begun to mutter angrily to himself.

"Stupid Kage. Stupid Emiko. Stupid mutts. Why did she have to be a werewolf? Why did she have to be a mutt! Why did Kage have to interrupt us and ruin everything" he froze and shook his head, he did not mean that how it sounded, he hated her, hello! She was a werewolf! He was suppose to hate her, it was destiny, it had always been that way and Aidou wasn't going to be the one to ruin it all.

Now he was even angrier, only he was mad at himself as well as Emiko for being a wolf. Aidou kicked stones and cans and bottles, he shoved passed people rudely and earned quite a few glares but he didn't stop long enough to actually see them. Soon when he was standing just outside the town, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Then, when he was calm as he could ever be, Aidou picked up his feet and began to run as fast as he could, hurrying before the sun rose fully and burnt his perfectly clear skin. He wanted to get back to the school before any more of the mutts showed up to attack him even though Emiko made the first move. After all, dogs always travelled in packs.

Aidou really hated werewolves... Could anyone really blame him after what they did? After they ruined his life! After everything that had happened to him!

***VK*VK*VK***

Emiko was practically on her knees in front of Kage. She was begging him not to tell anyone what had happened, and that she was drunk and it was a mistake, she didn't even know that Aidou was a vampire when she meet him and she was very sorry for everything that had happened. At the end she burst into tears and stood there sobbing until Kage wrapped his arms around her and sighed. As he held his sister in a hug he kissed the top of her head and swore not to tell anyone. After all, she was still his adorable baby sister.

"Come on, we should get home" Kage said sadly

"OK then" Emiko sobbed into his chest

"Here, I'll carry you" Kage said pulling her onto his back.

"Are you sure?" Emiko sniffed, her brother normally frowned upon those who could walk fine, yet they were carried

"Yeah, hold on" he said he she climbed up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, then he began to run

Kage ran while carrying his sister, he didn't go for very long before he stopped and set her down outside of the town, he was still naked and he drew quite a few strange looks, but he ran too fast for anyone to catch his or Emiko's faces so no one would be able to complain.

Kage didn't waist any time to change into his dark furred wolf before looking around and waiting for Emiko to also change. When they were both ready, the two set off once again as fast as their paws would allow them to go. Emiko couldn't help but still feel worried that Kage would tell. Emiko didn't think he would, he was nice and he had helped her in the past, but she had never done something so... so... so bad! And she never had asked Kage to keep a secret as big as this, also she kept rarely any real secrets from her family.

Emiko didn't need this at the moment!

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling with a distant expression, he was unable to not think about Emiko and how it was really nice to kiss her, no matter how wrong it was. Kain had been very suspicious when he had come home and tried to ask questions but Aidou didn't want to tell him anything. Aidou had a feeling that Kain knew he went to the party but this cousin never told on him unless he had no choice. That was what he liked about his cousin; he knew when to keep a secret. So when it was clear Aidou truly didn't want to answer, Kain stopped asking.

Then, the next day, there was an assembly which was very strange since the school rarely had an assembly with both the day class and the night class attending. So Aidou pushed himself to his feet and went down with the rest of the night class to the biggest building in the whole school grounds.

The day class stood at the front and the night class stood behind them in hopes the day class might not be as tempted to stare at them as much, everyone waited in perfect silence, or at least the night class did. The day class was too busy looking back and gasping and gossiping about how good the night class looked and how they swore one of them smiled at them. Normally Aidou would start to tease them by winking and smiling towards them, but today he just stood like everyone else, arms cross, waiting impatiently for this to be over so he could go back to his room and get ready for the class tonight.

Then Cross stepped onto the stage and beamed down at the classes in front of him. He made sure he had everyone's attention before he spoke.

"Welcome everyone" he beamed "I am pleased to say that a new group will be joining us at this school, starting from today. They will be having class after the day class but before the night" he explained "I hope you will all welcome them to the school with open arms like you do any other new students that joins a little late"

Suddenly four people walked onto the stage and the night class's jaws dropped at the same time, eyes widening one after another as realization set in, even Kaname's face showed a hint of surprise, which was rare because he always hid his emotions so well, but not even he expected this. All of the new class members were werewolves.

The first one was none other than Emiko's brother, Kage. The second was a boy unknown by all of the vampires. The third girl was called Veronica, known by Rima and Shiki, and the last girl was also unknown by them all. They stood superior as if they already where better than everyone else, the two unknown scowled at the other children like they were dirty little ants in their way while Veronica smirked at the night class in a showing off way and Kage... Kage snarled darkly when he saw Aidou glaring at him, their eyes locked in a staring contest.

For a moment no one said anything, and then the unknown boy stepped forward and spoke into the microphone. His voice was low and harsh, like he had shouted (howled) a lot just a moment ago. When he spoke he didn't look at anyone, instead he stared at the microphone.

"We are the main people in charge, others will be coming as well of course but we will be the ones to keep everyone else in order, we are glad to be here" he said and stepped back without looking at anyone, next Veronica stepped forward. Her voice was very high and squeaky, it made Shiki and Rima wince as if they had been hit. She made sure to smile icily towards the two of them.

"We promise not to make a nuisance of ourselves and hope no one gets on our bad side, we will stay off of your bad side in return" she stepped back and the unknown girl came forward. Her voice was child like and she stared at the night class with a slight sneer.

"We are only here to study, not to socialize so we please ask if we are not disturbed by _anyone_, thank you" she stepped back and finally Kage stepped forward, eyes still pinned on Aidou, he growled a little but his voice was still clear.

"Just because we do not want to fight, doesn't mean we won't defend ourselves, so no body better try anything, otherwise, thank you"

The others glared at him; something told Aidou that wasn't what he was meant to say. But the message was clear to everyone, even the day class. These students were not as nice as the night class. While they watched as the class moved back, Cross explained the new building they would be staying in. But Aidou didn't pay attention; neither did Kage, the two were far too busy glaring at one another with pure hate.

"Hanabusa" came a voice; Kain grabbed his elbow "Time to go"

Aidou looked back to see Kage walking off, he glared at Aidou one more time, then he turned and followed the others back inside.

***VK*VK*VK***

They all had separate rooms in the new building except for a certain those that had roommates, Emiko was sharing with a Veronica but she didn't speak to her so Emiko didn't try to become friends. Instead she hung around with Kage. They had been sent here because Hoshi knew Cross and when she asked if her children could come to his school, even for a short time, he felt honoured and said yes.

Emiko didn't know how long she would be able to stay here, but she hoped it would be a while. Kage didn't seem very please to be here at all and was constantly complaining. Neither knew Aidou was here so now they were both shocked and Kage was very mad.

"I can't believe he is here!" Kage snarled and turned on Emiko angrily "You stay away from him! You see him coming you ignore him! Anyone asks when you meet him, got into a fight and hate him just as much as I do, got it?"

"Yes brother" Emiko nodded sadly

"Come on, we need to get some sleep before we head off to class" Kage went to the stairs and looked back when he saw Emiko wasn't following.

"I want to explore a little" she said

"Alright but don't talk to anyone, and I mean ANYONE!" he snapped, meaning Aidou

"I wont" Emiko smiled and headed for the door.

She wasn't walking for very long when a group of girls approached her and started asking questions. She tried to turn her nose up and act like she was posh snob who couldn't care less who these people where, but Emiko just wasn't like that and soon she gave a few of her opinions and the other girls liked her, wanting to be friends. Emiko was interested but she pretended not to be, she told them they looked like rag dolls and walked off.

They grew angry and shouted after her, but she ignored them and walked away. Emiko felt a little down after that. It wasn't fair, she would never be able to show around, have fun and act like friends normally do all because of who she was. The worry was building in her about Aidou. She just knew that Kana would know she had sex before, would he tell her father? Would he find out? What would he do to her? What would Kana do if he found out?

Emiko walked for so long in silence that she never realized it had gotten later and later. She didn't realize anything except how her life was everything but great. She was so wound up in her thoughts that while she was walking she walked right into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry" Emiko said looking up when she froze

There, stood the man she lost her virginity to. There stood Aidou Hanabusa.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay again, hope you like this, thanks again to every and anyone that reviewed, favourited or even set to alert subscription. I hope I can keep you all happy.**

**I have a full on plan for the story now, a subject for 18 chapters with a sequal idea as well. I know its early to be thinking of the sequal but I cant wait to do it, so I should finish this story soon too. Thank you again!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter Four**

They stood staring at each other for a long hard second. Aidou looked very uncomfortable and his feet shuffled slightly under his weight. Emiko stared at him, eyes wide with shock before she quickly looked away from him and at a tree beside his head. She knew she was suppose to avoid him and leave like she had promised Kage, but she couldn't help herself, and it wouldn't hurt just to say hello, now would it.

"Hi" Aidou mumbled after a moment of thought

"Hello" Emiko nodded

"How are you?" Aidou asked after a moment of silence

"OK... You?" Emiko mumbled

"Alright... So you go to school here now" Aidou shrugged and bit his lower lip

"Yeah... I do..." she nodded

"..." Aidou stayed silent and so did Emiko.

After another long silence of staring at each other, Emiko finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?!" she gasped, looking as if they had been a couple and he had announced he was gay

"Well it's not something I go announcing to every girl I meet now is it. Besides I didn't know you were a werewolf, I thought you were just another girl, and if honesty is so important to you, then why didn't you tell me you were a mutt!" Aidou snapped

"I am not a mutt!" Emiko shouted

"What would you prefer? Mutt? Flea bag? Dog breath?!"

"What would you like?" she retorted "Fang face? Blood sucker? Blonde bimbo!"

"That one was way too personal!" Aidou shouted

"Whatever" Emiko rolled her eyes, then though about something "What are you doing out anyway? It isn't night time yet"

"That is none of your business!" Aidou snapped

"No need to get all defensive" she paused and frowned, thinking "Were you watching me?"

"NO!" Aidou shouted, blushing furiously

Emiko suddenly felt her lips tug into a smile and she blushed herself. It only took a moment for her to realize how that somehow made her feel happy. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't help it. Aidou stared at her for a moment, still pink in the face before he quickly looked down at his feet again. Once again the air was filled with a horrible silence that made them both shift on the spot and begin to fidget with their hands.

Finally Emiko sighed and looked around "I should probably head back, Kage will be worried"

Aidou scowled and growled at the mention of his name.

"Why do you hate him so much? I mean you get on with me" Emiko said

"Who said I get on with you!" Aidou said nastily "And I hate Kage because I do, it's my business and if he wont tell you then I certainly wont either!"

Emiko looked hurt but quickly hid it behind anger and glared at him "Fine, be that way, I don't care if you tell me or not and for the record I was drink last night, YOU weren't!"

"But you didn't exactly fight when you woke up!" Aidou shouted as she turned around

"That's because you stank so bad! I couldn't think straight! Not to mention your hideous face being the first thing I saw!" she shot back

"Yeah right!" Aidou snapped and stormed off in the other direction.

Aidou couldn't believe her, he couldn't believe the headmaster either, neither apparently could Kaname who had spent his morning snapping at Cross that he had finally lost what was left of his mind. The others even joined him in shouting which was strange because Kaname rarely ever let them join him in when telling someone off.

Aidou wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from that werewolf! It was then that he saw Rima, she was heading to the bathroom with Shiki inside. He ignored them and walked passed finding a seat by a tree hidden completely by the sun. It was peaceful there and he could think in silence without being disturbed.

He must have drifted off because when he woke with a start it was to a lot of shouting from nearby.

***VK*VK*VK***

Rima and Shiki had known Veronica from a fight when they were about thirteen years old, they had meet up a lot when they were children, and one day when they meet up, they walked down to the town, but it was practically deserted. Veronica had been mucking around with one of her friends when she passed them. Instantly getting their sent the two decided that they wanted to tease the vampires so that started the fight. It wasn't a very serious fight and they were not enemies like Aidou and Kage were, but they did dislike each other very much after that moment.

So whenever they saw her they would glare and silently mumble to each other the best swear words that suited her, she in return would do the same thing to anyone that was near her as well. They had hoped to avoid her in case she started something and caused a fight, therefore getting them all in trouble with the Headmaster who was not listening to any of the Night Class at the moment. Instead he insisted that if Humans and Vampires could get on then so could Vampires and Werewolves, ignoring the facts that were so plainly placed in front of him.

Rima had just left Shiki outside while she went to the bathroom to wash up and go to the toilet. Night was falling so soon the wolves would be going back to their dorms to rest and the vampires could have their homes again while they had class. Or at least that was what they had hoped and wished for but it was not a definite. The headmasters mind was working madly lately and they were not sure on what he was planning to do next!

As Rima entered the bathroom she froze immediately in her steps, there stood Veronica, applying makeup to her face as she stared at herself in the mirror, leaning over the sink. She hadn't noticed Rima stepped in, concentrating too hard on her makeup but soon her senses sharpened and she smelt the blood of the ginger haired vampire.

"Well, well, well" she said, putting her things away and turning around "Look what the fang bang sucked in"

"I would say look what the mutt dragged in, but even that would be an insult to all the dogs around the world." Rima snarled, showing her fangs

"Whatever, freak!" Veronica laughed and walked passed making sure to accidently catch Rima's hair in her sharp nails as she pretended to brush her own hair from her face "Woops" she smirked "My bad"

"You..." Rima began angrily but stopped herself as electricity built in her hands, she couldn't lose control. Like vampires, werewolves had their own powers of the elements and more, and Veronica had always made sure to keep her power a secret from as many people as she could. Everyone knew that surprise was the best weapon anyone could hold in their hands.

Breathing heavily from frustration Rima walked passed and made her way to one of the many cubicles, taking as much dignity as she could with her and holding her head high like she didn't have a care in the world. Veronica snickered before leaving and heading back to her class, at least that was what she had plan to do before she saw Shiki waiting for Rima just outside. Unlike Rima, Shiki was a lot easier to annoy, so he was always so much more fun.

"Hey there Senri!" Veronica said cheerfully and he looked up sharply, eyes turning dark with a sudden burst of hate. He glared at her and his hands clenched, his teeth gritted but he held his ground and tried to calm down, however Veronica was not going to make that easy for him.

"Get back to class, dog" Shiki mumbled, looking ahead again.

"Make me" Veronica laughed and began to walk over to him "So you still a fang bang? Huh?" she smirked, fang bang was her insult to the vampires, there was no meaning behind it, just that it annoyed the vampires enough for her to be a good insult.

"Don't make me hurt you" Shiki growled so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Aww, so mean!" she cried out theatrically after she had leaned forward to hear what he had said.

Shiki tried to ignore her and looked forward straight at the building in front of him but she walked right out in front of him and blocked his view with a smiled icily that only angered him even more.

"Don't you know better than to be mean" she giggled

"You haven't seen mean yet!" he growled and rose his hand to his lips to bite it and draw blood when she lashed forward, snatched his wrist and threw him across the grounds.

Shiki shouted and jumped to his feet, he rose his hands and bit down hands, making a large cut, larger than he actually intended to but he didn't mind, instead he just allowed his blood to shoot out and dart at Veronica, meaning to smash her into jigsaw pieces.

But just was he was about to Rima, grabbed him from behind. She pulled him back but didn't shout and snap at Shiki to stop; instead she glared right at Veronica with hate filled eyes. Veronica stared back with a cold smirk and dark eyes, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips as if she was impatiently waiting for a fight.

Then Aidou appeared, he looked just as ready for a fight, as Veronica did. He stepped forward and suddenly stood up smirking at them all, he looked at Veronica.

"Thank you, I am so pissed at your kind that I needed some excuse to fight one of you" Aidou growled, stepping forward.

"Bring it on!" Veronica said, turning on him

Then Shiki and Rima were beside Aidou, both ready to fight. Shiki scowled "You fight one of us, you fight all of us" he stated

"That is not very fair" Veronica sighed, then thought hard and said "Maybe I should close my eyes?"

Aidou snarled, Rima hissed and Shiki just took a threatening step forward. Veronica didn't flinch at all and smirked, tilting her head and sticking out her lower lip in a mocking fashion. Aidou suddenly dashed forward and went to sweep her feet, but she jumped over him and giggled calmly as if they had been playing a game of tag. Rima moved forward quickly and grabbed Veronica's hair, while Shiki leapt ahead and grabbed hold on her arm, twisting it sharply. Aidou leapt forward himself and stood in front of her, she glared at them before lifting her head and howling loudly to the still darkening sky.

For a moment Aidou took a step back in shock, and then he looked around angrily, expecting to see half a dozen wolves show up to attack. But instead he just felt something collide with the back of his own head. As he fell forward he looked around and saw, both Rima and Shiki were also lying on the floor, Rima clutching her wrist and Shiki rubbing his chest. They realized she just distracted them and attacked them while they were looking for the others.

"Idiots!" she laughed and jumped on Aidou, her nails dug deeply into his shoulders, she prepared herself to change, ready to rip him to shreds for the fun of it when someone knocked her away, he nails catching his skin and cutting him badly.

There, was a large light red wolf, sharp teeth and a strange symbol under the left eye. Veronica recognised her immediately, but for Aidou it only sticks when she screamed her name.

"EMIKO?!" Veronica gasped as the wolf growled and moved forward slightly "What are you doing?!"

"I won't let you hurt Aidou" Emiko snarled

"What do you care!" she shouted "he's a fang bang!"

"I do care but that is none of your business! If you hurt him! I will hurt you!" Emiko snapped

Veronica looked ready to take that challenge but then hesitated and stood, brushing herself down and turning around, walking off from them, shaking angrily, then she broke into a run and shouted behind her "I'm telling your brother about this Emiko!"

Emiko growled but then looked around at Aidou, he was clutching his shoulder were it had been cut, it was bleeding badly but it was healing. He was staring at Emiko with open shock and didn't know what to do or say as she walked over to him. Shiki and Rima also watched in amazement as she lowered her head, stuck out her tongue and licked the blood trickling down his shoulders. Aidou gasped but didn't stop her, instead he watched as his eyes grew softer.

"Ok" he whispered "Maybe you aint so bad after all... for a mutt"

Emiko looked up and smiled at him, then licked his cheek softly, suddenly she had changed back and she kissed his cheek. Neither seemed to remember that Shiki and Rima were watching. Aidou reached up and brushed some hair from her face, slowly kissing her right on the lips.

"AIDOU!" Shiki suddenly shouted, leaping to his feet "What the hell?!"

Aidou pulled back and blinked, blushing, staring at the two, he stood up and brushed himself down, Emiko blushed as well and changed into the wolf again. She nodded her goodbye to Aidou and ran off after Veronica, maybe she could lie, Kage had often spoken about how he didn't like her, but yet he loved his sister. She could make this work.

Aidou looked forward at Shiki and Rima, who both looked appalled and confused at the same time, Rima was breathing heavily and glaring at him, her hands clenched into tight fists and her lower lip trembling uncontrollably, like she was about to cry. Shiki had his teeth clenched and breath was heavy, his finger nail dug into his palms and was turning very red in the face.

"Come on! Now! I can't believe you! I can't believe you Aidou!" Shiki shouted

"It's not what you think it is" Aidou said the first thing that came to his mind

"Oh, so why did you two just randomly start to snog!" Rima whispered

"...Look guys, please can we just... I dunno... Keep this to ourselves?" Aidou asked sheepishly

They both looked shocked, as if he had just made a very racist joke about a pureblood. Then suddenly Rima slapped him rather hard, turned around, and walked off, soon she was running and soon she was sprinting as fast as she could to get back to the night class.

Shiki was still staring at Aidou, then he took a deep breath and turned around, he didn't run away like Rima had, instead he slowly walked, so slowly that Aidou thought he was injured or that there was just something wrong. Aidou wanted to call them back but he knew they would just ignore them since he had kissed Emiko.

Aidou took one deep breath before, brushing down himself, wiping off a few stray drops of blood, not even bothering to lick it, and then walked after Shiki. He was still walking a little slow and Aidou soon caught up to him, walking passed him in seconds and heading after Rima.

After a moment he couldn't stop himself, he picked up his feet and ran as fast as he could. He hoped maybe he could catch Rima before she found Kaname and convince her not to tell...

But as he ran from the rest of the trees, he leapt out and landed in open air to see three people. One was Rima, who was pink in the face, gasping for breath and shaking quite badly, her uniform slightly ruffled and her hair was coming out of its pig tails. The second one was Ruka, he looked suddenly superior with her perfect hair, makeup and clothes, neat as ever, she looked both slightly surprised but quite happy when she saw Aidou coming out. And the last... was Kaname, whose pale face was even whiter than normal, he had tight lips, arms crossed and shaking with small eyes that glared at him.

Yeah, Aidou was in trouble... BIG TIME!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I only actually wrote out each chapter plot cause my mate did and I was bored in my music lesson, lol! anyway, please review, and I hope you are enjoying it!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter Five**

Kaname had walked right up to Aidou and back handed him hard across the face. He stumbled to the side and nearly lost his balance but somehow he managed to stay upright, his cheek pink and throbbing like it normally did. Aidou stood upright; his cheek would heal, but if he allowed himself to act like a baby whenever he was punished for doing something wrong, his pride would always remain damaged. For a while no one said anything, the Kaname made a single hand motion for Ruka and Rima to go back inside and he made it clear by his facial expression that he was not to be argued with. Then he took hold of Aidou's arm tightly in his grip and began to pull him along towards the dorm room.

He didn't fight, he knew if he did then he would only be in more trouble, yet he still had no idea how he was suppose to explain what he did. As he walked, he began to make ideas of what he could say, reasons he could come up with to explain. He thought about saying he had no idea what Rima was talking about, but then if Shiki came up with the same story then it wouldn't be a good alibi. He thought about saying she kissed him but then he really didn't want to get Emiko in any trouble, as it was, Kage was already going to probably kill her! The only other choice he could think of was that after Veronica had attacked him, he had hit his head and couldn't think properly because of it, he didn't realize what was happening and only came to himself when he got into the woods.

Kaname pulled him inside the dorm, no one was around so Aidou assumed that they were either still in bed or getting ready in their rooms or they had all already headed off to class. He wanted to ask but knew better than to say so because Kaname was defiantly not in the mood.

Kaname led him up the large stairs and down the hall; he walked until they were outside his own room before he pushed inside and threw Aidou over so he fell against the desk. Aidou looked up in shock, he knocked his rib against the side and as his hand went out he twisted but they stopped hurting quickly and he could no longer feel the back hand at all any more. Aidou looked up at Kaname with wide eyes, his hair falling over his blue orbs and he didn't know what to say or do as Kaname began to pace around the room and angrily run his fingers through his hair. Then finally, he faced Aidou with a vicious glare.

"Care to explain why Rima ran to me saying you were a traitor with the werewolves?" he demanded

"I...I...I don't understand I mean... I... hit my..." Aidou found it almost impossible to lie to Kaname's face at the moment. His heart was thumping against his chest and he was breathing heavily, he wanted to look away from the purebloods fierce glare but he found himself unable to tear his eyes from his. He licked his lips and took one more breath, trying to keep his voice under control as he spoke "I... I..." he failed.

"Are you just going to stand there and say I all night!" he snapped angrily "How could you Aidou!"

"I... I... I..." Aidou was breathing very hard now.

"Would you answer me already Aidou! I am so sick of this! You used to follow what I said at least half of the time! Now what! Is my voice just a buzzing in your ear now!" Kaname snapped

"Kaname please, you have to understand, it was an accident" Aidou gasped, the words rushing from his mouth like a fountain "I mean, I just went to the party when-"

"Wow, wait a minute, what party?" Kaname frowned

"...The one you said I wasn't allowed to go to but my friend convinced me to go to anyway" Aidou whispered miserable at having to admit this.

"...You went to that party, even though I said no, and then you lied, and then you went and partied, and what... meet that girl there?" Kaname asked, his voice was so dangerously quiet that Aidou felt himself shrink back with fear.

"...Yes" Aidou squeaked

Kaname looked ready to rush across the room, grab Aidou's throat and shake him until he fell to the floor dead. But luckily he managed to control his rage and walk around the desk, sitting down and breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down, long enough to question Aidou further. It took him a while but eventually he was able to look up at Aidou and speak with a clear controlled voice.

"Aidou, I want you to tell me everything that happened when you went to that party the other day, and I don't want you to leave anything out" Kaname said "This is dangerous, their family may not be big, but they are friends with alpha's and they are the equivalent to purebloods, Emiko was promised to the alpha boy which means, if he gets mad because you are seeing his fiancé, I may not be able to help you"

Aidou really didn't want to tell Kaname that he had slept with Emiko, he was afraid of what he would do and say if he found out. But he saw Kaname was serious about not being able to help him if he didn't say everything. So he told everything. He explained how his friend convinced him to lie and how when he went to the party he saw Emiko and couldn't help himself and then how she got a little tipsy and the two slept with each other. Kaname looked ready to attack again but restrained himself and allowed Aidou to continue with his story. Aidou explained how they woke and kissed, then how Kage appeared and how he hurried away, and then he skipped ahead to the fight and how she then saved him.

"We really didn't mean for anything to happen, but every time we meet we just..." Aidou found it hard to describe.

"Look Aidou, you have a lot against you if anyone were to find out... So this is how it is going to work... You will avoid Emiko, you will not speak of her again... You don't even know who she is" Kaname said

"But... wait... What do you mean a lot against me?" Aidou blinked

"I mean, that she was drunk, you were not, I mean that you made the first mood, I mean that you are older than her... There is a lot against you" he repeated

Aidou nodded sadly and looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to ignore Emiko and act like everything that happened never did, but he couldn't just ignore Kaname instead and like he said it would be a lot of trouble for him as well. Aidou had no choice but to do as he said, no matter how much it would hurt.

***VK*VK*VK***

As she had suspected, Veronica had told Kage exactly how she saved Aidou. But even though he didn't like Veronica, he wasn't stupid, and he knew a truth when he saw it. Kage knew Emiko's feeling towards the vampire and had no doubt she would have saved him had he come under danger, even if it was the danger of her own kind. Emiko ran out and dashed towards the dorm, when she ran inside it was just turning night time and the vampires were heading to class. She changed back into her human form and grabbed a robe that was by the door, she left it there just in case, so she pulled it on and hurried to the stairs, meaning to go up but she froze.

Kage was standing there; she expected a look of angry, of pure hatred to the fact that his baby sister ignored him and risked her life for a vampire. He was not wearing the normal casual calm clothes, but instead a plain white shirt, buttoned up all the way with a long black and red stripped tie. He also wore a dark blue blazer that was a little too long and had to be folded by the sleeves at the end of it and had a small pocket over the left side of his chest with, what looked like, a wolf head over it. He also had a pair of black leather gloves on and a pair of long dark blue trousers with no pockets, he had a pair of plain white socks and black shoes on as well. His normally messy hair had been gelled back perfectly so not even one fell out of place. It was so strange seeing him this formal that Emiko blinked and stared at him with a pair of large wide set eyes, she almost forgot how much trouble she believed she was in and took a step upwards to him.

"Kage?" Emiko asked slowly when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her room.

In the room, Veronica stood; she was wearing a short, bright pink party dress with her hair tied up neatly and her makeup done even more than usual. She wore a pair of knee length high heeled leather boots and long pink gloves. Her face was not happy, it was sad, worried, afraid, much like Kage's had been. She was also holding what seemed to be another dress in her crossed arms and a pair of shoes in her hands.

"What..." Emiko began but Kage pusher her into a chair and began to pace the room, as if thinking very hard, when Veronica stood in front of Emiko and lay the clothes and shoes on the bed, there was also a pair of gloves.

As Emiko went to ask again Kage held up his hand and silenced her. He walked around a little more as Veronica sat behind Emiko and began to brush her hair. She wasn't very gentle but Emiko didn't complain, something was very wrong with both of them, and since Kage was thinking of how to tell her, she wanted to give him as much time as she could. Plus, the more time he spent thinking about whatever he was thinking about, the less it would be about Emiko saving Aidou.

Finally he sat down in front of Emiko, while Veronica continued to pull her hair back into a pony tail. "OK, look Emiko, I have some very bad news" he began sadly "We are not going to pretend we are excited here because no one is, but we cannot do anything to stop it, but you need to be ready and you need to know what to do" he paused

"Go on" Emiko pushed, he went to nod but stopped when she pulled a few strands of hair out from Veronica who was still focusing on her hair.

"Well... I received a call today saying that a new student would be coming to the school" he said "Only this new student would not be taking anything from us, because... well... It's Kana"

"...What?" Emiko gasped

"Look, we need to talk about this, from what I heard you have been getting even friendlier with that vampire again" Kage scowled

"I haven't!" Emiko shouted

"I know you have!" Kage roared and grabbed her shoulders tightly "Do you understand how serious this is!?"

Emiko blinked in shock at how he lost it and stared at him in fear. Even Veronica had stopped pulling away stray stands to stare at him and blink, mouth hanging open.

"Look" he took a breath and sat back down again "This is bad. If Kana find out his fiancé is being friendly with a vampire the way you are, it could not only cause a war between vampires and werewolves for good, but our family would be known as traitors and we would be hunted down"

"But..." Emiko began

"No, Emiko, you have to listen to me now, this is very important" Kage said, leaning forward and staring at her right in the eyes "You have to listen to me now or else we are all going to be in trouble"

Emiko continued to stare at him before her eyes dropped to the floor and she slowly nodded her head, eyes never lifting from the floor. She felt Kage lay a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up he had a soft smile on his lips.

"Ok, so get ready" he grinned "He will be here soon and we are all trying to look nice"

***VK*VK*VK***

It was up to Kaname, Yuki, Zero and Kage to meet Kana as he entered the school for the first time short before sunrise. The only person that seemed happy to do this however was Yuki, who stood at alert and smiled brightly as a long black limo pulled up. Zero stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the car with open dislike, he had his arms hidden inside his jacket and he was holding the Bloody Rose in one hand and in the other hand he held a plain gun that fired silver bullets full of a liquid that burnt a werewolf inside out in seconds, just in case. Kaname just didn't want any more werewolves around and was almost disgusted when Cross asked him to do this, but he stood there, stiff anyway, he wanted to make sure Kage didn't say anything to the new alpha that could harm Aidou, but he judged by his face, he was just as nervous as Aidou had been when he heard. Kage was just plain nervous and was planning what he would say to Kana when he saw him, and how he would desperately hide his hate for the alpha.

As he stepped out of the limo, Yuki grinned even wider, Zero tightened his hands around his funs, Kage tensed and Kaname scowled.

A black haired handsome boy stepped out wearing a long sleeved blue T-shirt and blue trousers with plain white shoes. He had strong features and a smile that said he was used to having people bow down to his feet.

"Is this the welcoming committee?" he asked innocently

"I suppose you could call it that" Kaname mumbled

Kana walked over to Kaname and sniffed like a dog, he then smirked and nodded to him "You're a vampire I see" he moved to Yuki and smiled, sniffing before he took her hand and kissed it "Good evening" he could feel Kaname's anger rise but he ignored it and watched Yuki blush. When he moved to Zero he just nodded and said nothing to the glaring vampire and moved straight in front of Kage. "Good to see you again Kage how is my bride to be?"

"She is well Kana, and she is excited to see you again, shall I escort you to her?" Kage asked

"Not yet, she can wait, it will make our meeting once more even more... sweeter" Kana said looking at Kaname with a slight smirk "I would like to meet the vampires first"

"Out of the question!" Kaname snapped

"No, not out of the question" he said calmly "I wish to see the vampires this minute, if I do not, I shall grow very angry, and you know how we werewolves had bad tempers, we take it out on anyone near us" his eyes travelled to Yuki.

Kaname looked very angry but controlled himself and smiled icily "Fine then, follow me"

Kana smirked and followed waving Kage after him. Zero and Yuki shared a look before slowly they went to follow, but before they could, Kaname, Kana and Kage had all disappeared from sight. They looked around but the two were gone.

"Now what?" Yuki asked

"Trouble" Zero mumbled

Meanwhile, Kaname led Kana inside the vampire dorm where the others were waiting. All were surprised to see the two werewolves enter, Aidou immediately tensed and his eyes widened but none of them took any notice of him so he relaxed, surely if Kana knew he would have attacked Aidou straight away.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kana; I am the alpha of the new werewolf dorm. Just came to meet all you fang bangs" he grinned and ignored their scowls

"What are you doing here?" Ruka scowled

The only person that was not scowling in that room was Ichijo, who had never gotten into any fights with werewolves or ever listened to the stories his grandfather had told him, so the happy blond vampire never saw anything wrong with them or understood why vampires and werewolves had to be enemies, but whenever he tried to voice this, he was always to be to be quiet and that he didn't understand fully what the werewolves were like. Ichijo stood by a desk and looked around at everyone, unsure if he should do anything or just wait, in the end he stood where he was and waited.

"Just came to meet the night class" Kana shrugged "That is all"

"Well you meet us" Shiki grumbled "you can leave now"

"You are not very well mannered here you know" Kana scowled suddenly turning very dark, then, his eyes landed on Aidou who was watching him with slight interest. For a moment the two stared at each other when Kaname stepped in front of Kana's view.

"You have seen us all now, you may leave" Kaname growled

"...Fine" Kana shrugged and turned around leaving, once again he waved for Kage to follow him "I must visit my soon to be bride Emiko anyway, I am sure she is dying to throw her arms around me as we speak"

Aidou felt a surge of hate that he only rarely felt when Kaname was being insulted with one that even made the pureblood himself scowl (normally told by Zero), the hate rush over his body like a bucket of water. He glared at Kana's back and pulled his lips back over his teeth, showing his two fangs, to snarl at him for speaking about Emiko like she was just something made to worship him in every move he made when a hand was placed on his shoulder and nails dug in slightly to attract his attention. He looked up in surprise to see Kaname scowling and shaking his head stiffly. Aidou forced himself to relax and settled for glaring at Kana as he left the dorm.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! please keep up with all of the lovely review, and I hope you are enjoying it! **

**This and the next chapter will be a little bit of time passing and how it is all turning out cool but shortly after, I promise there will be lots of action and suspense. Also I will have a request after the next chapter at the bottom so please, look at that and send in reviews!_

* * *

_**

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter Six**

Emiko's smile spread across her face as she saw Kana standing in the doorway. He held out his arms and as expected she ran into them. Kana held her close and smirked down at her as she beamed up at him like a child. Kage walked passed them and up stairs, giving the two their privacy. For a moment they stood their in silence, Kana just watching her, before hr smirked and set her down.

"My, you have not changed at all" he whispered "You look lovely in your dress, imagine how you will look in your wedding dress"

"I cannot wait" she lied

"Neither can I" he smiled and began to stroke her hair affectionately "But sadly we must" he sighed and leaned down, kissing Emiko on the lips, it wasn't like Aidou's deep passionate kisses, it was just a peck as if getting her ready, which she both respected a little and feared a lot! After all, all her mind could think was, 'What did he have planned in the future?'

"We should probably go to sleep" Emiko suggested

Kana rolled his eyes "And why is that?"

"I am very tired" she lied; she just wanted to be away from him.

"...Alright then" he smiled back and she relaxed but then froze once again, she was a terrible lire and he knew that because he knew she was lying but he was going to let her get away with it "Go on up to bed my pup, I will see you tomorrow"

Emiko nodded quickly and hurried towards the stairs. When she ran up she went to her bed and stripped down, pulling on her very thin and silk night dress. Veronica was either asleep or pretending, but Emiko could not tell so she decided to leave it at that. Then, when she was ready, Emiko slowly slipped into the bed, she didn't say anything, and just stared into the darkness until she heard Kana finally leave... he had been standing outside her room for the passed half hour.

Emiko could finally relax now. Or at least she thought so when she saw a face appears at her window. It was Aidou's so she just managed to control herself and _not _to scream. Emiko looked around, she was pretty sure that Veronica was now really asleep. She climbed from bed as quietly as she could and went over to the window, pulling on her blue jacket on her way.

When she reached the window, she quickly unlocked it and pushed it open. Aidou was holding onto the wall and smiling calmly up at her, like this was an every day thing.

"What are you doing?" Emiko hissed

"Look Emiko" Aidou sighed "I don't want to forget you, I don't want to pretend like what happened never happened, I don't want to forget everything that happened between us, I want to remember for the rest of my life, but I don't want to remember alone, I want to remember with you"

"Hanabusa" she sighed "We can't"

"Why not? Because of Kana? Who care, we aren't going to go round shouting about how we feel are we! We could... just... you know... meet up, and not tell anyone" Aidou said

"Hanabusa" she whispered "We... we just can't"

"...Is that your final word?" Aidou asked, his face dropping

"Yes... Sorry" she mumbled

Aidou just shook his head and jumped down. He didn't look back as he walked away with his head down and hands in his pocket. Emiko felt a pang of both guilt and longing towards Aidou. She pressed her fingers to her lips and then slowly blew him a kiss. Then she shut the windows and went back to bed, although she found she could not actually sleep very well after that.

***VK*VK*VK***

Two days after Kana had moved in and things were getting more and more dangerous between the werewolves and the vampires. Kana had pissed off nearly every singe member of the Night Class, and he has gotten in trouble with Cross a few times as well. But no matter how many times they complained, Cross ignored the Night Class and insisted that if he kicked him out he would just do the same things outside the school.

Emiko had been avoiding all vampires so much that it came to the point that nearly everyone noticed, including her fiancé Kana. Luckily Kage managed to cover for her by saying that she had gotten into a fight with one before and now very much hated them all. Kana wanted to know what vampire had dared fight her but Kage explained it was an unknown vampire long ago.

Aidou was miserably and angry all the time. He had stopped flirting with the Day Class to _every_one's confusion, even Emiko was surprised he was taking it so hard. She too was depressed but Aidou was just a flirt, he didn't care about girls in that way... or did he?

Another day passed before Aidou went to the town on his own for some sweets. Shiki and Rima insisted on stealing all of his. He went into the nearest ice cream shop he normally went to and scowled when he saw all the seats were taken. Just as he was about to leave he saw someone that made his day brighten up and he hurried over.

"Emiko" he smiled "Please, you wouldn't mind if I just sat on the edge, I really love this place but there is no where to sit" he said when he reached her table.

Emiko considered saying no, it was too dangerous, but then, without meaning too, she nodded up at him with a smile. Aidou grinned and sat down. As the waitress came over to ask what they wanted she scowled when she saw Emiko.

"Is this your date?" she asked spitefully

"No!" Said Emiko quickly and Aidou's smile dropped slightly but he shook his head

"Alright then" she beamed and asked what they wanted

Once they were settled down with their ice creams, Emiko found herself watching Aidou. He had a bit of ice cream on his lip but didn't seam to realize as he dipped his spoon in for more. Emiko stared at him for a few minutes before she set her spoon down.

"Hanabusa" she whispered and he looked up in surprise.

"Yeah?" he asked

Without realizing what she was doing, Emiko leaned over and kissed him, she allowed her tongue to stretch out passed her own lips and remove the left over ice cream on his. Aidou stared at her in shock before he kissed back quickly in case she pulled back before he had a chance to really taste her sweet lips again. For a moment they stayed that way, eyes locked and lips pressed against each other in total peace, like no one else even existed.

But then Emiko came to her senses and pulled back quickly her eyes wide. She stared at him and he stared back, but then his words jumped out of his mouth quickly.

"Emiko, my mother was murdered by a werewolf" he said and watched her eyes go as wide as plates "She and I were just going out, the two of us, it wasn't suppose to be anything more than a family outing. But then a rogue werewolf jumped out and made a threatening growl..." he paused but went on quickly before Emiko could say anything "He went to attacked me but mum got in the way and the two started to fight. She told me to leave it to her but I couldn't because... Because I was scared for her" another pause which was quickly continued "I watched her die Emiko... I watched as my mum shouted out before he ripped her to pieces in front of me, then he went for me. I finally ran and hurried back to my house were my father and uncle killed the wolf for revenge. It didn't start a war because the wolf was mad and it was executed straight away" another pause but Emiko didn't try to stop it this time.

"Then I meet your brother, it was about a month after and I was still really pissed off about how my mother was just murdered like that. I didn't know anything about the moon sickness you lot got so I just assumed that a werewolf decided to kill my mother for no reason" he sighed "I was _really _pissed off"

"What happened when you meet my brother?" Emiko asked quietly

"I was pissed" he repeated once again "I saw him, saw he was a werewolf and I just got so mad that I wanted to hurt someone, so I chose him. We got into a fight and it got pretty bad, next thing I know, we are both badly hurt. He is really annoyed at me and wants to kill me at every chance just for attacking him that one time"

Emiko stared at him in silence and Aidou sighed, forcing a thin smile. "Why are you telling me this?" Emiko asked

"Because I want you to know that I care about you, that I won't hide anything from you, why can't you trust me!" Aidou begged.

"...My sister Luna was kicked out of her family; you know" she said staring out the window beside them, dreamily "See when she was young she wandered into a fight and a vampire scratched deep into her chest, now she coughs up blood and everything. My father only noticed a few years later but when he did, he kicked her out, saying she wasn't fit to be his daughter... I still visit her but no one knows..."

It was Aidou's turn to stare at her.

"I like you too Hanabusa, and I don't want to hide from you, and I told you that because I DO trust you... But..." Emiko said, there were tears in her eyes.

Aidou moved around so he was sitting beside her, he reached up and wiped away the tears in her eyes. He lowered his voice and whispered to her.

"Emiko, I have never felt this way about a girl before. It may be corny but it is the truth" Aidou said "I really do think I am in love with you, I am sure of it! I want to protect you and I truly want to be with you, why won't you let me!"

"Because! My father! My family! My pride!" Emiko cried

"...Emiko, when are you going to do something you want for once? When are you going to shut off all the voices in your head and listen to your own?"

Emiko stared at him in shock. Aidou sighed, he said goodbye, stood and left without another word.

***VK*VK*VK***

It was very early, all the Day class students were out and about, all the night class were asleep and so were the werewolves. All except Aidou, who lay awake, thinking of Emiko, going into many day dreams of the night when they first meet? He couldn't stop thinking about her, but then, mind you, he didn't exactly try very hard to block her from his mind. After a while he rolled over onto his side and stared out the window at the dorm where she was staying and finally shutting his eyes, yet he still did not go to sleep, he just lay where he was and kept his eyes closed, now day dreaming, thinking all about the night, taking it step by step of what had happened the night they meet. The other person that was still awake was not actually Emiko was asleep in a dream full of Aidou holding and kissing her, but the person awake was Kage. He was in the doorway, staring at his sister sadly. He knew she was miserable, yet he done nothing about it, he knew she liked Aidou... yet he did NOTHING... what kind of brother is he...

Kage sighed and walked away just as he saw Emiko waking from her sleep. The dream had gotten to her, it had Aidou's exact words in it and it was really bugging her.

Looking around, Emiko suddenly jumped to her feet and ran to the window, she ignored that she was in her night gown or that students were out, she even ignore when Veronica woke up and looked at her as she jumped out.

Her feet were sore as she ran and hid whenever she saw any of the other classes; she needed to talk to him before she had time to change her mind. Soon she found herself outside the Night Dorm. She walked around and sniffed until she found the spot that had the strongest sent of Aidou. She then jumped up and began to scale the wall. She didn't stop or slow until she was at his window, then she looked through and saw Aidou and his cousin Kain, both looked asleep.

Emiko took a breath and very gently tapped on the glass with her nails. She was shocked at how quickly Aidou looked up from his bed; he must not have been asleep then. His face was full of shock when he saw her hanging there in her night gown. She motioned for him to open the window and smiled softly.

Aidou looked over at Kain before he stood and walked over, grabbing the window and pushing it open, careful to avoid Emiko. "What are you doing here?" he blinked

"Yes" she said

"...Yes what?" Aidou frowned

"Yes I want to be with you, yes I trust you and yes I do have my own voice, and I do listen to it" she gasped

Aidou's eyes were wide and he stared at her before she began to giggle.

"Would you _please _say something!" Emiko laughed

"I don't know what to say" he shrugged "But maybe I could..." he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips softly.

Emiko smiled and leaned over, she wrapped her arms around his neck so she was still dangling out of the window. Aidou wrapped his own arms around her waist and held her in the air as they kissed. As they were kissing Kain stirred and squinted at the window, he saw two shapes roughly pressed against one another and it took him a moment of blinking before he realized what they were.

His eyes snapped open and he leapt over the bed "What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed

It was only a quiet hiss but it was enough to startle Aidou who accidently let go of Emiko. Emiko also accidently let her grip slip and dropped from the window down to the ground. She landed on her hands and feet and looked up to see Aidou waving her away, he said motioned he would talk to her tomorrow and watched her run for now more than a second before looking around at his cousin.

"...Did I wake you?" he asked innocently

"What the hell!" he snarled

"...Please don't tell" Aidou gasped suddenly

"Aidou this is bad, you can't date her, she is a werewolf, the others will skin you alive if they find out" Kain said quietly, but he wasn't angry "I don't want to see you hurt, so please don't go getting yourself in trouble"

He didn't say anything else; he just turned around and went to his bed again. Aidou watched as Kain climbed into the bed and lay down, he didn't say anything and soon Aidou could tell that he was gently asleep once again.

Aidou didn't go anywhere for a moment when he finally went to the bed and sat down, he stared off into space as he thought it through. Kain didn't care how this would effect the whole family, but only for his cousin, Aidou himself. Then, without even realizing it, he dropped onto the bed and fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first ever sex scene. I have never done one before because I am always a little worried that I will make it sound really silly or overly gross, but I need to try it. Please tell me how you think it is and I really would like tips of how I could improve it please!**

**So anyway! Read and Review please!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter Seven**

The time began to pass even more. Only this time, it passed a little differently. Emiko and Aidou now spent every free time that they could, together, either just walking around and talking to one another, or sneaking out of the school to go on full on dates. After the first night the two would send messages to each other and set dates up when they should meet by using either the Day Class students (of course without them even realizing), they did this by slipping the notes into their bags or pockets when they were sure each other could see, or Aidou's own cousin Kain would take the notes and drop them off outside the dorm room or even just outside. Kain was not happy about the relationship because he was afraid of those that would get hurt, including Aidou and Emiko, but when he saw neither were at the moment of listening to reason he began to help them, just so they wouldn't get caught but also because this way, if he was caught then it would be better than if Aidou was caught since they knew he liked Emiko, it wasn't all that bad, he sometimes found it funny when he helped out.

Kage seemed to know something was up when Emiko kept disappearing everyday and Aidou went disappeared at the same time. He tried following them a few times but Kain always got in the way before he could find out the truth. As mad as he was he spent most of his time thinking about how strange it was that Emiko was going off, and so was Aidou, at the same time, and yet, even though it was obvious what was going on. He was not angry at Aidou one bit...

Kana was acting as if he was prince of all time and began to tell others what to do, including the vampires and the pureblood himself Kaname. It was annoying nearly everyone, even the day class spoke about how he acted like a jerk to them all and the night class just plain were not happy.

It was going to be alright, not too far to make anyone get into a fight just enough to bug them. But then Kana stepped over the line. He had been speaking with Yuki for a while now, only no one actually noticed up till Kaname saw him wave to her and her wave back.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kaname asked Kana quietly

"Waving to a very pretty lady" Kana smirked

"Keep it up Kana, you are really asking for something" Kaname threatened

"If I am asking for it, why do you not give me it?" Kana asked innocently

Kaname scowled darkly and then took a small breath "A fight, a single one, between the two of us, no one else, not to kill just to knock out"

"You read my mind" Kana grinned viciously "Midnight, the forest, and no friends to accompany us"

"Deal" Kaname turned and walked off without a word, he was going to be putting Kana in his place tonight.

**THAT NIGHT!**

Kaname was the first to be at the clearing in the trees. He stood leaning against the thickest tree with his arms crossed, glaring into the space of darkness, and waiting for Kana to show up. It was getting later and later, Kaname began to grow angry, thinking that he had stood him up! When suddenly he appeared in front of him.

"I am so surprised you actually came!" Kana smirked

"The feeling is very mutual" Kaname mumbled standing and stretching.

"Straight to business then?" Kana rose an eyebrow then shrugged "Fine have it your way"

The two spent only a second, stretching and flexing their bodies, preparing for the fight before the stood opposite each other and squinted. Neither were joking around anymore, they were only interested in hurting the other as much as they could before falling unconscious. Both would have liked to keep on going to full on murder but then that would start the real war where if werewolves and vampires crossed it would be murder and not give a damn about any humans or babies in the way. Neither side wanted that, even Kana had to draw lines!

Then, Kaname nodded and Kana returned the nod... The fight had begun.

Kana made the first move, eager to get it going already instead of standing around and doing nothing like china dolls. He leaped forward and brought his foot around, aimed at Kaname's head, a very ordinary move that he saw coming and easily raised his hand to block it. Unfortunately this left his side exposed and Kana quickly got his nails and dragged them through his skin. While Kaname winced and healed Kana leapt back and changed into his wolfen form, he ignored that his clothes ripped and fell to the ground; he just smirked in his wolfen form and jumped at Kaname for a second time.

Kaname dodged this time and brought his own knee up with incredible speed, kneeing Kana hard in the chest and making him stumble in his jump, rolling over and wheezing for breathe. Kaname then leapt up and landed on his back, grabbing chunks of fur with his fist and ripping, digging his heals in at the same time before he tried to stir Kana into a tree. He would have head butted him but werewolves had very hard skulls that helped when they hunted.

However Kana was not going to be so easily tricked and instead, he ran at a tree and spun around, leaping back on his hind legs and crushing Kaname against the tree. After grunting in pain, Kaname snarled, leaping forward and grabbing Kana by his ears, throwing him as hard as he could against one of the trees, jumping on as he began to punch just under his ear, that was the softest part of their skull and the only part that probably had a chance of knocking him out.

Kana growled and whimpered, kicking out as he tried to stand but each one of Kaname's blows forced him to stay in the position he was in. Yet no way in hell was he going to just lay there and take it! He forced as hard as he could on the nearest living creature. It was just a small bird, coming to see what all the commotion was about. Kana grunted and gasped as Kaname punched him again but didn't stop, soon he was telling the bird what to do. It soared down and pecked its beak hard into the back of Kaname's head, startling him. He spun around, thinking another werewolf had come to help him, but was shocked to see the bird. Before it could register, Kana had managed to stand, sink his teeth into Kaname's shoulder, spin and throw him as far as he could see.

Kaname disappeared behind a dozen trees, when he rose again, he was very red in the face with anger and his face was scratched. It healed quickly but that didn't mean he was going to take it. Leaping over the bush he walked towards Kana, breathing very heavily now. For a moment there was no sound as he waited for Kaname to jump up again. When he didn't appear, slowly and cautiously Kana made his way towards the bush.

He looked down and his eyes widened... Kaname was gone. But that was impossible, there was no way he could sneak passed him so quietly, especially when Kana was paying such close attention. Unless...

Before Kana could blink, Kaname leapt up from the bush, he had pushed himself as far as he could into it so as not to be seen and waited for Kana to get close enough. He leapt up and grabbed hold of Kana's shoulders rolling the wolf over and grabbing his jaw, twisting sharply until there was a loud snapping sounds.

Kaname jumped off him before Kana could swipe with his paws. He didn't seem bothered that his jaw was hanging now; all he wanted to do was cause Kaname as much pain as he could. So he charged, pretending to be going for his feet so when Kaname jumped up, Kana also leapt and wrapped his teeth around his hip tightly. He pulled him back towards the ground and began to shake him like a rag doll.

Kaname roared in pain and kicked out at him, suddenly one of the tree branches broke lose and fell down, knocking Kana off of him. They both landed hard on the floor and took only a moment for a deep breath before leaping to their feet once again. Their minor wounds had healed and Kana's jaw was being fixed but it now stuck out oddly, otherwise they were good as new.

They stared at each other for a second when kana stood up straight and smirked.

"This is fun!" he grinned as best he could, wincing at his jaw

"Would you stop talking!" Kaname snapped "And fight!"

"Can't" Kana smirk "See, I am busy now, I need to go, bye" he turned and ran

Kaname blinked in shock and didn't know what to say for a second, and then he sprinted after him in a matter of seconds. But Kana had a head start and he was slightly faster. He lost him before he got out of the trees. Kaname stood where he was, confused as to why Kana would stage a match but then run out before it was even halfway over. Unless he was scared or... or unless he was just using this as an excuse to see Kaname's moves!

Why hadn't he seen it before?!

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou and Emiko meet in a small pub, laughing as they watched other members screaming at the football on the TV. They had been on yet another date and were taking small amounts of drinks so as not to make it very obvious when they went home again. They wanted to stay out for once, so they planned to do just that for as long as they were able to.

Just as the game began to end and a man came around, offering tourists hotels to stay, when Aidou got the idea. They had done it once... Why not again...

"Hay, can we get a room?" Aidou asked

"Sure, there is a nice place for couples at Winston Trick Nights Hotel" he said and quickly gave them the address; both ignored how shocked and confused Emiko looked.

When the man was gone, Emiko looked up at him "Are you crazy?!"

"No, come on Emiko, lets have one more night, please, who knows when this will end" Aidou begged

"Hanabusa..." Emiko whispered, annoyed

"Please, Emiko" Aidou whispered, kissing her neck softly "Pretty Please" he gently ran a hand down her stomach.

"Fine, just stop grouping me in public" Emiko suppressed a smile.

Aidou grinned; he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the doors, making his way down the streets to the hotel. Emiko was nervous but didn't show it, instead she cuddled up to Aidou as they walked and allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her close, keeping her warm. It wasn't a long walk but for Emiko it felt like an age, she was nervous and didn't know what to say, she kept trying to make up a conversation but every time she did, she seemed to run out, or an equally nervous Aidou, who was trying to play it cool, kept his mouth shut in fear that he might say something stupid and let off how he wanted to go home instead. He wasn't even sure what made him want to do this, but he just felt like he needed this... Maybe it was just normal puberty and that he needed to release some sexual tension or maybe it really was because he was worried at him much time he had left with Emiko.

As they reached the hotel, Aidou booked a room on the top floor, using his looks to get away with it from the female at the desk like so many other times. Emiko would feel jealous if he hadn't kept his arm around her the entire time.

Then they walked towards the elevator and waited. Emiko smiled up at Aidou who leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. They moulded in together and a sweet taste made Emiko shiver and smile at the same time. They continued to kiss until they heard a cough and looked up, seeing an extremely annoyed man, standing in front of them.

"Are you quite done?" he snapped

Suddenly the doors opened and Aidou grinned at him "We are now"

Then, he pulled a giggling Emiko from the small room by her hand. He led her to the room and unlocked the door, then they stepped in side and the door was locked once again.

Aidou sat down on the long sofa and pulled Emiko down onto his lap. He smiled up at her as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned down and pushed her body against his. Aidou's own arms snaked around her waist and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, one of his hands sliding up her back, tangling through her hair as he held her tightly.

They pulled back to breath and Aidou rolled over so he was now lying on top of Emiko, he leaned down and kissed her chin, running his lips down to her neck and running his tongue around her throat, going lower and lowers still. He reached up and began to unbutton her silk blouse; he ran his finger down her body and in between her breasts. He then slowly reached around and took off her bra.

She stared up at him, she was red in the face but smiling as Aidou removed his own shirt. Then he leaned down and kissed her again on the lips, rubbing his tongue, dipping in her mouth before pulling back again, his hands either side of her as he leaned down and kissed her gently. Emiko grew tired of his teasing and leaned up, kissing him hard, she reached down and slipped off her shoes, then her socks and began to unzip her skirt when Aidou's hand covered hers.

"What's the rush?" he grinned

"Stop being mean" Emiko pouted

"Patient my dear" he grinned and kissed her again

Aidou slowly unzipped her skirt and slid it off her long legs. He ran his hand up and down her legs, making her shiver and gasp before kissing her into silence. He reached down and undone his own trousers, beginning to slip them off as well. When they were both just in their underwear, Aidou began to kiss her body. Emiko smiled and whispered Aidou's name seductively.

He then reached up and began to slip down her knickers, dropping them on the floor with the rest of the clothing. He slipped off his own boxers and leaned down, kissing Emiko once more. He leaned right over before he entered her body. She gasped but otherwise was fine, so he began to thrust into her body gently as he could.

Emiko moaned softly and brought him down into a deep passionate kiss. The two remained like that for a while before Aidou finally came inside her and pulled out. He then lay down beside her and pulled her close to his chest, kissing her softly and smiling at her.

"You know... there's a bed... next door?" Emiko panted

"Who cares!" Aidou laughed and kissed her again

The two smiled at each other and Emiko leaned forward, nuzzling into his neck. Slowly she drifted off into a sweet sleep. Aidou remained awake for a while before he gently slid out from under Emiko and went to the window, pulling on his boxers. As he stared out into the rising sun a smile stretched over his lips.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world" he whispered, not knowing his luck was about to run out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I havent updated, there are two reasons for that one is my exams are keeping me busy and the other is that I am not having very many reviews, But I am starting to get back into the anime so I should be updating more soon!**

**So anyway! Read and Review please!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter Eight**

They had both woken late in the day and had to get back as soon as they could. They had only meet to have a nap for about a few hours but it was late evening once again. Aidou woke Emiko quickly and they ripped on their clothes, then darted out the door and ran down the steps. When the were outside they ran until they were away from the town before Aidou grabbed Emiko's arm.

"Turn into your wolf and go ahead" Aidou said

"What? Why?" Emiko blinked

"Because, we cant both get back to the school this late, it'll be suspicious, hurry and get back, wash and then I will get back." Aidou explained "Plus you run faster in your wolf form anyway so I don't even have to slowly!"

"Alright then" she leaned up and kissed Aidou on the lips gently

Aidou smiled as he watched her run off. She soon turned into her magnificent wolf after stripping once again front her clothes. She dumped then into a bush and changed, soon she was running. She sped through the trees in a matter of seconds, and so soon she was changing back just outside the dorm and then sneaking through into her window. Veronica was not there so she rushed to the bathroom and washed her body thoroughly.

When she was sure she was clean, Emiko dressed in her own clothes and hurried to find Kage. She wanted to make sure he knew she was back so he wouldn't do anything stupid. But as she ran down the steps to where everyone was gathered, she discovered that no one even noticed she was gone.

"Emiko, have a nice nap?" Kana asked "I have good news"

"Yeah um... What news?" Emiko asked

"You're father has invited me to your home for a week, we shall be setting up the wedding" Kana smiled

"Oh" Emiko couldn't hide horror and disappointment

"Something wrong?" Kana frowned

"No" Emiko lied badly

"You do not seem very happy" he noted

"I am really, I just don't feel well!" Emiko gasped

Kana scowled but then pretended to believe her, smiling and nodding. He then said that they should get some rest because they were leaving tomorrow. No one noticed that he was telling Emiko to sleep even though he just asked how her nap was.

When he was sure that everyone else was asleep he went to her room, making sure she was asleep before he became an ace detective...

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou hadn't waited too long before he began to walk back to the academy. He was quite happy and didn't pay that much attention to anyone that may have been following him. He walked passed tree after tree with a big grin at how perfect last night was.

Then he stopped and frowned, what was that noise? It sounded like an echo of growls, one after the other repeatedly. Aidou scowled and listened closely to the sound. He then made his way in the direction which he believed it was coming from.

After only a few minutes of search he found the place. A small open area that was shaded by the large tree trunks, spread out, a muddy path and plenty of bushes to hide the people from view. Only these people were not people, they were werewolves!

Aidou frowned, most of them were full grown adults, the rest were late teenagers, and they had their heads together and were whispering to each other. Aidou scowled and slowly, did his best to get closer; luckily they were all so focused on each other and what they were saying that no one scented Aidou.

"...Has to be soon, the others stuck there wont wait much longer" said one

"We can't just jump into it, the vampires will be ready" said another

"Are you sure we should do this, other alpha's wont be happy" said the smallest

"A war is going to start either way!" said the largest "it is unavoidable! So we might as well be the first ones to strike and get our lead on the fang bangs! We are lucky those inside the academy have been spying and getting us our information, for all we know they could be doing the same thing to us!"

"Yeah but..." the smallest didn't look happy

"Do you want to just stand around and wait for them to attack our families and friends like the demons they are?" snapped the first one

"No" the smallest mumbled miserably

"Then you know what we have to do. We have to fight. And Cross academy is the perfect place, we know everything we need to know to make sure every last one of those fang bangs-"

He didn't hear the rest of what he was about to say. Aidou hurried away, one of the others had been sniffing, obviously realizing he was there, and they would all come charging at him as soon as they realized he had heard them. But that wasn't what had been worrying him about those animals. It was what they had been saying that was truly disturbing him, because if he heard it right then that meant that those animals were about to attack Cross academy and start the war that so many others had been trying to prevent for centuries.

And what sounded worse, was that they had wolves on the inside, that they had been giving them information since they had started to come to Cross' school, so they had to know the plan from the minute they walked in the doors... Could this possibly mean that Emiko had just been using him? That this was all an act to get information about them? Emiko did ask a lot of questions, but he always thought that was just because she was very inquisitive. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"I have to tell Kaname" Aidou growled, if the mutts were going to attack then they would be ready, if they wanted a war, hell the 'fang bangs' were going to give them one hell of a war!

***VK*VK*VK***

Kana looked all over her room while she was Veronica were sleeping. He realized everyone assumed Emiko had been napping... So why was she in a deep sleep now? Another suspicion causing Kana to grow angry. His wife was lying to him. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

That was when he realized the window was open slightly, it was open and there was mud on the side; it had been cleaned just this morning hadn't it? So where did the mud come from. Going to the window, Kana stuck his head out and looked down, a small amount of mud led down to the floor. Scowling again Kana climbed up and jumped down, landing gently on his feet. When he looked at the floor he saw exactly what he needed... Footprints, fresh ones too.

"Seems Emiko has been on a little stroll, lets find out where" he watched the footprints and took in the scent, making sure it was hers before he began to follow, tracing the tracks carefully.

Kana made sure that he took in the scent every now and then to be sure it was ONLY Emiko's footprints and not some0ne else that had managed to hide there's. The prints were very fine; no normal person could see them but werewolves high senses allowed Kana to see them as brightly as the moon at night.

He walked for a while before the prints began to turn finer, and more like a human. He scowled and continued to take in her scent, it was still Emiko, only somewhere there was a mix of someone else. He didn't recognise it very well so it can't be someone he has had constant contact with, but at the same time he knew it from somewhere before.

Scowling he began to follow the scent to a large bush. He blinked and reached down, searching through the bush until his hands meet with some soft material. When he pulled it out he found Emiko's discarded clothing ripped and dirty but it was hers all right. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it like a dog before anger flared inside him.

He still didn't know exactly who the smell belonged to, but he did know that they had held Emiko closely, too closely and he did know it was a fang bang!

As anger boiled inside him, Kana realized just how determined he was to find the vampire that Emiko had gotten so close to and see just how close they truly were. He dropped the bottoms but kept the shirt and took in more of the scent. Then he made his way down to the Moon Dorm.

He was there in no time and walked straight to the doors. When he knocked, Rima Toya sleepily answered it. Before she could realize what was happening, Kana had pushed his way through the door and was using his wolf senses to scent each of the vampires, using Emiko's shirt and looking for the one she is so close to.

This led him up the stairs, ignoring Rima's shouts, and to one of the many rooms. As he stepped in he froze and growled. Aidou Hanabusa... He remembered the scent now from last time he meet him.

"Where is your cousin?" Kana snapped

"What are you doing here" Blinked Kain

"I asked you a question! Where is your cousin Aidou Hanabusa?"

"Not here" Kain snarled

"Where is he?" Kana shouted

"None of your business!" Kain snapped

"Fine!" Kana hissed "Then I will find him myself!"

Kain followed him as the alpha tried to leave, he grabbed his arm and glared at him hard.

"Don't you lay a hand on my cousin" he snarled

"I wont if he keeps his hands off Emiko" Kana snapped, he noted Kain's eyes widening and scowled "So he really has been touching her!"

Kain glared at him and the two stood for a second in silence, just glaring. Then Kana pulled away and ran from the room without a single word.

He didn't go in search of Aidou, in the end. He knew the two had been seeing each other and as much as jealousy made him want to attack him, Kana resisted. Instead he would just have to be a concerned friend of Emiko. After all, he doubted her father would think very much of her if he heard her choice of a new mate. Who knows what he would do for her as punishment, Kana didn't really care as long as he was still allowed to claim her as his bride. Even though he knew that she had pretty much cheated on him, in fact he was sure she had, but he still wanted her to be his bride and he would stop at nothing for this. Even if it meant hurting Emiko.

***VK*VK*VK***

"I promise we can have another day to us when I return" Emiko smiled sweetly at Aidou.

"Fine" Aidou pretended to pout but grinned when she pecked his lips "Be good"

"Aren't I always" she grinned back

Then, before he could say anything, she kissed him again, then spun around and hurried to wash before meeting the others by the gates. She was quite happy before this moment, but now she felt rather miserable because she knew that she would either have to tell everyone the truth or go into a loveless marriage with Kana.

As she washed her face and hands, she also ran a flannel over her arms and body just in case. Then she changed in a long white and blue dress, grabbing a pair of thick sandals before walking towards the doors and down the stairs again. She left her hair hanging down again but she was wearing a white head band to keep it from falling down in front of her face.

When she had walked down she saw Kage and Kana were waiting for her here instead of at the gate like they had planned, everyone else was still in their beds. She beamed at them and Kana beamed back at her as cheerful as ever while Kage looked slightly resentful.

They walked from the dorm room towards the gates without a single word to one another, which were strange, as Kana always complimented Emiko on something about her each and every day. She didn't make much a note of this and just tried to seem happy.

They walked until they were passed the gates and to the large limo parked outside, waiting for them. As they climbed into the limo, Emiko leaned back against the window and relaxed a slight smile on her face at the thought of going home to see her family.

She must have drifted to sleep at some time because suddenly she was being shaken awake by Kage. He smiled softly down at her and she looked around to see Yukio, smiling down at her proudly as he opened the door.

"Hello my little angel" Yukio beamed

"Father" Emiko grinned

"It is good to see you all again, come inside" Yukio welcomed them all, but his eyes remained in Kana.

Kana smiled calmly back and walked over; he stood beside Emiko as they walked towards the house with her brother behind them. No words were shared as entered the house and made their way to the main room, sitting down beside each other with Yukio in his own personal chair. He beamed at them and leaned back happily.

"I am so glad you could come to my home Kana" he nodded

Show time. "Of course, I mean, I know Emiko and I have had our ups and downs but I still love her very much" Kana beamed

"Ups and downs?" Yukio frowned, everyone looked at him oddly.

"Yes, did Emiko not tell you?" Kana faked confusion, and then before she could stop him he said clearly "She had been having sexual conflict with a vampire"

Everyone froze and a long silence spread out. Kage was staring in shock at both Emiko and Kana, he had his suspicions that his sister was doing something she shouldn't but never thought she was sleeping with him, but what was also shocking was that Kana seemed completely cool about this. Emiko had her mouth dropped as she gawped up at him with open shock and fear. Kana sat smiling calmly as if nothing had been said out of the ordinary. Yukio sat there, eyes wide for a moment, and then he looked at Emiko for any sign of denial, when he received none his face grew red with anger and he began to shake.

"Emiko! Kitchen! Now!" Yukio snapped

"Father..." Emiko whispered

"NOW!" Yukio shouted

Emiko leapt to her feet and hurried passed to the kitchen, Yukio followed behind her. Kage looked at Kana with open shock at what he had said. Kana ignored him and just smiled happily, leaning back in his seat and staring up at the ceiling.

In the kitchen Yukio was blowing his top, and at the same time he was trying to keep his voice down so that Kana would not hear them. He hissed at his daughter and Emiko soon burst into tears, telling him everything that happened.

The shock that rung out was there for a while, then he reached down and snatched a hold of Emiko's wrist tightly, making her gasp.

"Get to your room right now young lady" Yukio snarled

"Father" she sobbed

"NOW!" Yukio shouted

Emiko sobbed as she ran to her room and threw herself down on the bed, punching it with her fists and howling. She hated Kana, she hated him. Emiko stopped abruptly as she realized just what she had thought, how could she have even thought something so dishonourable about an alpha? But unable to take it, Emiko broke down into more tears and buried her face, sobbing again.

Back down stairs Yukio had excused him and requested neither saw his daughter for the time being, Kana agreed and he gave Kage a look that was more of a threat than a request so he had no choice but to agree as well.

Then, he left the house and made his way to the Aidou Mansion. He was quick to turn into the wolf and quick to run there. When he had reached the home, he didn't bother wasting any time as he changed back; he tied a shirt around his waist and walked forward angrily.

He knocked on the doors as if he was hammering in a lose nail and didn't wait very long. The door was pulled open quickly by the butler, looking rather annoyed. He scowled and hissed when he saw it was Yukio, or more likely when he sensed it was a werewolf.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped

"I am here to speak with the head of the household" Yukio snapped

"And what business do you have with him?" he snarled

"Let me in you pathetic waist!" he snapped and grabbed him by the throat

Just as he was about to snap his neck with the flip of a wrist, someone tackled him away from the door and the butler. It was Lord Aidou and he pinned Yukio down with ease since Yukio was not fighting back in anyway.

"I need to talk to you" Yukio snarled

"I figured, why?" Lord Aidou snapped

"You bastard of a son has been seeing my daughter!" he snapped and shoved Lord Aidou off

"What are you talking about?" he frowned

"I just found out" he brushed himself down "That my daughter and your son have been seeing each other against our will"

"...That better be your sick sense of humour" Lord Aidou growled

"No, I just found out, now sort out your son, if he ever comes near my daughter again, I will rip him limb from limb before you could even blink" Yukio threatened.

Before he could answer, Yukio spun around and ran. Lord Aidou stood there, staring after him for a while, when he angrily walked back into the house and demanded that someone get his son back here now or else that someone was getting fired.

***VK*VK*VK***

Emiko was locked in one of the basements in the cellar, she was not allowed to leave, the basement has a toilet, a bed and a desk, but apart from that it was bare with white walls and a white floor, there was a single window, no bigger than a toster, sitting just under the ceiling and just above the ground outside. She was miserable and spent most of her time sobbing. Yukio had demanded she stay there until she agreed to marry Kana and pretend that Aidou never even existed. She had refused so he had locked her away and said no one was to go down there, the only way to eat was when Yukio came home and threw food threw the door.

Aidou was having the same problem as his father locked him in his room and also refused to let him out. He shouted that he had no right but his father just ignored him. Tsukkiko was the one to bring him food and talk to him through the door in order to keep him company but even she wasn't being as friendly as she once was.

Both were miserable and both done nothing but think of the other. Aidou had always done as his father had said, not because he was desperate to make him happy like Emiko was with her father, but because he loved getting praised by people.

But for now, he just couldn't do that anymore. So, standing, he made a long sharp stick of ice and went to the locked window, he stuck the ice in the lock and twisted sharply until he heard a click. Then pushed open the window and jumped out, racing across the grass and making his way towards the trees, he had to find Emiko in some way. And he didn't care how much trouble he got in.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, I really wanted to force myself to continue and I did try but I have really just lost interest with this story, but instead of stopping it I am going to have this as the last chapter so it ends. It will be kind of crap but I'll try. I am really sorry! And I did try!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**THE NIGHT OF THE OOKAMI**_

**Chapter Nine**

It grew later and later, and Emiko could only sit where she was. She would often go to the small window and stare out longingly. She wished she could be outside again to run around freely.

Finally it was growing to be too much and she went to the window, climbing up and clinging to the wall, opening the window and reaching out. For a moment he hand could grab nothing but then she found a stone. Pulling it inside she changed her hand so it grew the usual wolfen fur and claws, this was good use as she could carve a message into the rock.

She slowly wrote in the word help and her name. Then she placed it back on the ground. Focussing her power she took a deep breath. Suddenly the rock was on top of a small fire bug. In seconds it had shot away, crawling like a normal bug along the path and into the trees. Again, Emiko was alone.

It was so scary being alone.

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou hurried down passed the trees, he needed to find Emiko, it was very important. He had to make sure that Emiko was OK. He would not be able to forgive himself if she had been hurt because of him.

But suddenly he was stopped; looking ahead he saw what looked like a firefly running across the floor. Aidou blinked for a moment before he ran over and kneeled down beside it. Just as he thought, it was a stone on top of what looked like a fire bug. Picking it up slowly, Aidou read the message and froze. He knew it! He knew it!

Standing up, Aidou looked back down at the fire bug, still blazing powerfully.

"Um... Lead the way?" he asked, the bug did nothing "...Show me where?" again nothing "Move it!" suddenly the bug jumped and began to hurry away, it looked back to make sure Aidou was following before it headed off once again.

Aidou began to chase after it. It did irritate him as the bug could only move so fast, he kept catching up and then having to wait for it. But soon he saw the house and ran ahead of the fire bug. While he was running he saw her, Emiko's face was in the window of what looked like the basement, she had also spotted him but her face wasn't very joyful.

Emiko's eyes widened and she shook her head, mouthing the words "no" as she waved her hands around. Aidou stopped and ducked down frowning behind a few trees that were close together, just in time as suddenly Kage appeared with his father.

"Please father, no one respects you more than I. So please listen, what if we made a deal with Emiko? We can't just lock her up, please listen to me father" Kage pressed

"Be quiet Kage" he snapped "This is for her own good and we all know it!"

"Yes sir" Kage whispered quietly

"We have put up with those foul fang faces for too long, now is the time to strike back and I want you to be there, fighting alongside the wolves son" Yukio said

"I will father, and we will wipe them out" he nodded

"Good boy, tonight in the field a mile away from the school, not many people can get to it so it should be safe for us to end it without harming innocent children" Yukio explained

They walked passed and their voices began to fade away. Aidou waited a moment longer, his mind racing with thoughts of what they had just said. There was a war, it was really happening, and they were going to be fighting now! Or at least soon! Aidou had to go back! He had to help his family! And his friends, no doubt Kaname and the others would be joining in the fight, maybe not Kain but the rest of them would and he couldn't just leave them!

"Shut it" Aidou snapped to himself "Emiko first, then the rest of them"

He stuck his head out slowly, looking around to check that the cost was clear. When he noted that it was, Aidou ran forward to the cellar window. He kneeled down and smiled at her before motioning her back. Slowly she nodded and stepped away from the glass; Aidou concentrated. The glass slowly had ice crawl across each of the edges until it reached the middle and it was impossible to see through. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Aidou brought back his foot and kicked the ice, smashing it all.

"Hurry! Someone is bound to come after that sound" Aidou said, holding out his hand "You might get a little scratched but we can sort that out later"

"OK!" Emiko gasped and ran over, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her out. It was a tight squeeze so of course she cut herself a little, but it wasn't that bad.

"I am not sure where we can go, but let's get the hell out of here" Aidou said

"I know where to go, follow me" Emiko said, she stepped back and swiftly stripped of her clothes. Aidou couldn't help himself but to watch her before she changed into her wolf form. She smirked at him and cocked her head "Can ya keep up?"

"Oh don't worry about me" Aidou smirked "In fact; I will give you a lil head start"

"No need for that" Emiko smirked and was running.

Aidou quickly caught up to her and the two were running side by side, back through the trees once again. It was fun but it was just a game of pretend. Both of them were very worried about what their families and friends were thinking right now. Aidou wasn't sure if she knew about the war that was coming but she would soon, he couldn't keep it from her, no matter how much he wanted to.

***VK*VK*VK***

The werewolves faced the vampires, as it was thought, every grown man was there, a few grown women, and a few old teenagers, no one under fifteen was going to fight, it was agreed silently that the young shall be spared. It wasn't a nice place to be now.

Death followed you wherever you went. Werewolves killing Vampires. Vampires killing werewolves! Them killing each other at the same time! It was pure chaos. Yet no one seemed to care about the loses, only about killing the other race.

It was sickening.

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou lay in bed, restless as ever, so he soon found himself reaching over and stroking Emiko's soft hair. It was nice to be able to sleep in the same bed as Emiko. They had gone to Luna, and after explaining everything she had happily taken the two in. It was nice but they knew it would never be OK.

The blond vampire had actually just woken a few hours ago to find himself in bed, and then Emiko had come and joined him. See she had told him some very surprising news.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Aidou... Can we talk?" Emiko whispered taking his hands._

_They two were sitting in the main room together; it was nice just to be with each other and even nicer when Luna saw that they wanted to be alone. She took her mate to another room in order to give them some privacy though she had no idea what they actually wanted to talk about. Emiko had made a point of making sure that Aidou was the first person that she told._

_"Sure what is it?" Aidou said_

_"Well I don't know how to tell you this but... I am pregnant" Emiko gasped_

_"...What?" Aidou blinked_

_"I am... pregnant" she said slowly_

_Aidou stared at her for a moment before he slowly fell over and fainted onto the sofa causing Emiko to shout and scream that she didn't mean to, no idea why he had suddenly fallen._

_END FLASHBACK_

Needless to say, Aidou was very embarrassed and asked her if she would please not tell anyone about it, she promised and instead told her sister that he had forgotten to have his blood tablets today.

Now he thought about it, he was a little excited that he was going to be a father. Though there was no one he could tell except Kain. Only a few people had stuck behind them, Kain was the one and only on Aidou's side, Kaname had said he didn't agree with him but he wasn't going to purposely hunt him down. Emiko's brother and obviously her sister had stuck behind the two of them, except Kage would do what Emiko did with her sister, only meet them in silence.

Neither knew what was happening with the fight, they were unable to do anything since they were probably the most hated of both races, since they were the ones to start it.

Emiko moaned and slowly her eye lids fluttered open "Aidou?"

"Morning" he whispered leaning down and kissing her, when he pulled back he stared at the dark features of her face "You know I love you... Right?"

"I know... I love you too..." she lay a hand on her stomach "And I want to grow a family with you"

Aidou grinned he lay down and held her close in his arms. They would be OK. The whole family. As long as they stuck together.

**THE END!**


End file.
